Isabella ¿McCarty?
by romiang
Summary: Sabemos que a Emmett lo mató un oso y asi empezó su vida de vampiro pero ¿y antes? Si hubiera una persona especial para él y se volvieran a encontra otras ves en Forks ¿Qué pasaría? Y ¿Sí Edward entrara a escena?
1. Isabella ¿McCarty?

_**Isabella ¿McCarty?**_

Mi vida era genial. No me podía quejar, nunca fui de esos hombres ambiciosos con tener a mi familia y un trabajo con que mantenerlos era feliz.

Pero lo que de verdad me alegra la vida, la que le da un sentido a ella es mi pequeña hija, la luz de mis ojos, Isabella. Esa pequeña que tanto me recuerda a su madre con sus enormes ojos chocolate, su cabello castaño con reflejos rojizos como ella pero con risos como el mío.

Su madre murió al dar a luz, sufrí mucho por su muerte, fue una gran mujer pero no la amé. Suena mal pero lo que tuve con ella no fue nada serio, fue cosa de una noche la cual termino en un embarazo, no podía dejarla sola y no hacerme responsable de mis actos, así que hice lo mejor que podía hacer y me case con ella.

Esa chiquita de 5 años era lo mejor que me pasó en la vida, a veces me pegunto como yo un hombre para nada delicado pude tener una hija como ella dulce y frágil como un muñequita de porcelana. Ella lo es todo para mí. Y por eso es que me repito todos los días que me decisión fue la mejor.

Un día que decidí ir de caza con unos amigos, luego de despedirme de mi princesa y prometerle que solo mataría animales malos, tuve un encuentro con un oso que, casi, termino con mi vida. Gracias a la intervención de un ángel, Rosalie, es que pude seguir con vida, si se le puede decir estar vivo a ser un vampiro.

Sip, soy un vampiro y fue por eso que decidí no ir por mi hija ni contarles sobre ella a nadie, ni siquiera Rose, mi esposa sabe sobre ella. Nunca fui el más fuerte de mis hermanos al resistir la sed y tengo, no, terror de hacerle daño y nunca hable de ella con nadie por Rose, ella odia lo que somos y sé que si sabe de mi hijita se va a sentir devastada por pensar que le arrebato a su padre a una niña.

Por eso es lo mejor que este secreto nunca salga a la luz, muchos pensaran que soy un egoísta y que no pienso en mi hija pero eso es lo único en lo que pienso, qué futuro le podía dar a una niña pequeña rodeada de 5 vampiros, sería llevarla a la boca del lobo.

Prefiero que ella viva pensado que su padre murió a manos de un animal salvaje, a que tenga miedo de la criatura que soy ahora. Prefiero que mi amada Rose piense que me salvo, porque lo hiso, a que me arrebato la felicidad de una vida con mi hija, Prefiero que todos los que amo sean felices y ser yo el único que por fuera refleja ser feliz, pero que por dentro, a veces se muero por saber de su hija.

Yo solo sé la verdad de mi pasado, yo solo sé lo que perdí y lo mucho que amo a mi hija, mi muñequita de porcelana, mi Isabella.


	2. Mi nueva vida

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de la gran autora Meyer. Yo sólo los uso un poco para diversión mía y de los lectores.

_**Mi nueva vida**_

Mi vida era buena hasta los 5 años, cuando papá desapareció y mi mundo se derrumbó.

Siempre fui la bebita de papi, y como no serlo al no tener mamá, mi padre era lo que más amaba en la vida. Claro, quería mucho a mis abuelos, Marie y Robert, pero mi papá era mi mejor amigo, mi compañero y mi héroe.

Siempre iba con él a todas partes, me encantaba ayudarlo con sus trabajos, ir a visitar a sus amigos, todo por estar con él, porque cuando estaba cerca de él me sentía feliz, tenía la capacidad de irradiar tanto amor y ternura con su sonrisa que era imposible no quererlo.

Todos los que lo conocían decían que era como un niño pequeño en el cuerpo de un adulto enorme por su tamaño pero yo siempre lo considere como un enorme oso de peluche, mi enorme oso de peluche.

Pero un día que fue a cazar nunca volvió. Yo lo esperaba sentada cerca de la ventana para ver cuando volvía pero ya se estaba pasando mi hora de dormir y me costaba tener los ojitos abiertos, la abuela me dijo que vaya a dormir y que si volvía me despertaría. La obedecí y me fui a acostar, mientras me preparaba para dormir podía escuchar que el abuelo se preparaba para ir a buscar a papá y de cómo lo iba a regañar por tenernos a todos tan preocupados.

Escuchó un ruido, es la puerta que se abre y pienso que es papá, que ya llego y que lo puedo ir a abrazar y él me dará el beso de las buenas noches y podré dormir tranquila.

Pero cuando llego a la sala veo a mi abuela sentada en una silla llorando, al abuelo parado mirando hacia la nada, los amigos de papá mirándome con tristeza y con lastima en los ojos pero lo que de verdad llama mi atención es que uno de ellos tiene el sombrero de papá que está manchado con un liquido rojo, no sé lo que es pero algo muy amargo que siento en el fondo de mi corazón me dice que papá no va a volver.

Han pasado 12 años desde que papá murió, jamás encontraron su cuerpo pero en donde estaba su sombrero ensangrentado había un gran chaco de sangre y todos suponen que unos osos lo mataron y se lo llevaron o algún otro animal carroñero. A mi no me importa que habrá sido porque de todas formas había perdido a mi padre y ahora estoy más sola que nunca.

Cuando papá murió fue como si una parte mía se hubiera ido con él, ya no era la niña feliz qué siempre reía, ahora me costaba mucho hacerlo. No comía bien, apenas hablaba y no podía dormir bien por las pesadillas en las cuales veía a mi padre siendo atacado por los osos pero en algunas era mi padre el que los terminaba matando con sus propias manos.

Para los abuelos también fue duro perder a su único hijo pero fue peor ver que su nietita se estaba dejando morir para ir con su papá, cuando me di cuenta de cómo los lastimaba decidí esforzarme por ellos y hacer lo único que mi papá sabía hacer, vivir alegremente.

Fue difícil, yo no era como él alegre y vivaracha pero por lo menos cuando sonreía ya no parecía tan falso y no dolía tanto, hasta había ocasiones, contadas, que salían naturalmente.

Cuando cumplí 12 fue como volver a tener 5 años, la abuela contrajo una enfermedad en el invierno con la que no pudo pelear. Estuvo todo el inverno y parte del verano combatiendo contra ella hasta que no pudo más y nos dejó.

Eso fue suficiente para que las pocas ganas de vivir que tenía se redujeran a nada. Mi abuela Marie, la única persona a la que podía llamar mamá se había ido dejándonos desamparados al abuelo y a mí, pero en este caso fui yo la que tenía que ser fuerte por mi abuelo.

El abuelo Robert que siempre fue para mí un hombre fuerte y seguro, con la muerte de la abuela parecía perdido, sin saber donde estaba parado. La muerte de la mujer que lo había acompañado por casi 50 años fue mucho para él y yo veía como poco a poco su vida se iba apagando como la llama de una vela.

Hasta que él también dijo basta, los médicos decían no saber porque un hombre sano, que hasta hace poco trabajaba haciendo muebles de madera, podía estar tan deteriorado sin estar enfermo. Pero yo sabía que sí estaba enfermo, tenía lo que yo padecía de pequeña y que gracias a ellos pude mejorar, estaba enfermo de tristeza, extrañaba tanto a la abuela que apenas podía continuar y si duro 5 años más fue mí pero ya era tiempo que se vuelvan a reencontrar con el amor de su vida. Yo lo entendía y esperaba de todo corazón que me esperaran los dos juntos, con papá, así podíamos volver a ser la familia feliz que éramos.

Es por eso que me encuentro aquí, en el bosque, porque ya no sé qué va a ser de mi vida. Los únicos motivos que tenía para vivir ya no están y nunca tuve a ese ser amado para que me ayude con este terrible momento.

Todos los amigos de mis abuelos y mi padre siempre nos brindaron su apoyo cuando él murió, y ahora que ellos también se fueron recibí mucha ayuda de parte de todos ellos, se preocupan tanto por mi y que les estoy muy agradecida, pero sé, en el fondo de mi corazón que acá ya no hay nada para mí.

El bosque siempre me pareció un buen lugar para pensar y desaparecer del mundo, por lo menos algunas horas. Recuerdo que siempre venía a jugar con papá o, a veces, sola para el terror de la abuela. Ella me decía que no vaya, que era peligroso para alguien tan pequeña y tan torpe, yo no hacía caso, solo quería jugar con los animalitos y escuchar a los pajaritos cantar, cuando volvía lo hacía con algún golpe o con raspones en las rodillas y echando todo tipo de maldiciones, que aprendía de papá, porque alguna rama se metió en mi camino.

Aunque todo cambió cuando papá se fue, mis abuelos más que nunca me prohibieron ir pero de todas formas ya no tenía ganas, todo había perdido sentido para mí.

Hace tiempo que no venía pero todo parecía igual. El sendero por el que se llegaba a un lago, las flores de todos colores que me gustaba cortar y regalarle a la abuela, el árbol donde papá iba marcando mí crecimiento y donde subíamos para ver el atardecer. Parecía todo igual, que nada había cambiado pero, lamentablemente, no era así.

Cuando estaba inmersa en mis pensamientos siento que alguien me está viendo y me asusto, porque nadie conoce este lugar solo mi familia. Me doy vuelta para ver qué es y mi reacción es de admiración y miedo, mucho miedo.

Es un hombre joven, tal vez unos 19 o 21 años, alto y de buena musculatura, cabello negro que hace resaltar, aun más, su pálida piel casi, como el papel. Pero sus ojos, eso es lo que más me aterran, sus ojos tan negros como dos grandes trozos de carbón que me miran con deseo, pero no físico he aprendido a reconocer esa mirada, sino como un hambriento viajero que luego de tanto viajar al fin encuentra algo con que alimentarse.

- Dime pequeña, ¿qué hace una linda chica como tú en un lugar tan peligroso? ¿Tus papis no te dijeron que en el bosque hay muchos peligros que te pueden hasta matar con una sola mano?- su vos era hipnótica y suave, pero dejaba entrever una nota de sarcasmo a veces. Una parte de mi cerebro me decía que huya pero otra parte decía que sería inútil, que solo lograría lastimarme y capaz hacer enojar más a este sujeto. Como mi cuerpo no respondía, estaba paralizada, opte en responderle y dejar que pase lo que tenga que pasar.

-No tengo…- mi vos salió como un murmuro pero por su expresión sabía que me escucho.

-No tienes ¿qué?- todavía podía ver ese hambre en sus ojos pero ahora vi un brillo de curiosidad, eso fue lo que me animó a seguir.

-No tengo padres, no tengo ninguna familia… así que… si usted piensa hacerme algo… hago ya por favor- termine de hablar con todo el valor había en mi ser, ya no tenía nada por lo que luchar, solo quería que todo terminara y estar con mis seres queridos.

-No entiendo…- su respuesta me obligo a levantar la vista del suelo. Me miraba desconcertado como si me hubiera salido otra cabeza, yo solo quería terminar con todo- Veo que tienes miedo, estas temblando como una hoja y estas tan pálida como yo… pero aun así no haces nada para huir… por salvar tu vida... sabes que corres peligro conmigo… ¿por qué? no lo entiendo- parecía que estaba resolviendo un difícil enigma.

-No hago nada por mi vida porque sé que sería inútil, solo conseguiría prolongar el sufrimiento. Además no hay nada por que luchar, ya te dije que no tengo padres ni familia, estoy sola- al terminar esa frase de mis ojos salieron las lagrimas que clamaban por salir desde el entierro de mi abuelo pero mantuve mi miraba fija en la suya para mostrar mi determinación.

Estuvimos unos minutos así, sin apartar nuestras miradas. En sus ojos podía ver como se debatía por algo importante pero en los míos solo había la aceptación de mi destino. Luego de unos quince minutos él, por fin, pareció tomar una decisión.

-Si estuviera en mis manos alejarte de esta soledad y darte, por lo menos, un amigo ¿aceptarías las consecuencias que eso conlleva?- se reflejaba la duda en su vos pero en sus ojos veía un rastro de esperanza. Esa pizca de esperanza inundo mi corazón y pensé que todavía podía ser feliz, que había alguien como yo solo y que nos podíamos hacer compañía.

-Si aceptara ¿me prometerías que nunca me abandonarías?- no podría soportar que alguien más me deje, ya había perdido a mucha gente querida, esta sería la última vez que abriera mi corazón a alguien.

-Lo prometo- a penas dijo eso asentí con la cabeza para afirmar mi decisión. Como si fuera por arte de magia él llego a mi lado y apartando mis cabellos de mi cuello se fue acercando, hubo un momento en que olfateo como un perro mi cuello e hizo una especie de gruñido que me hizo temblar, volvió a verme a los ojos y volví a asentir con la cabeza. Mi decisión estaba tomada para bien o para mal.

Fue como sentir que dos agujas te perforaban la piel y te succionaban sangre, pero el ardor que vino después jamás lo podré describir.

-No te preocupes pequeña, ya no estarás sola yo te voy a cuidar- me decía mientras me acariciaba el cabello y me cargaba como una bebé. Por un momento creí estar con mi padre, y fue tan lindo sentir eso, pero solo duro un momento, después todo se puso negro.

Wau, de verdad no creí tener tan buena aceptación. Muchas gracias a FloR KelleR (fuiste la primera muchas gracias), , nadeshiko19 y cintygise por dejar sus comentarios.

Con respecto a su pregunta voy a tratar de actualizar todos los lunes, este capítulo debía de ser para el próximo lunes pero sus mensajes me hicieron tan feliz que decidí adelantarlo un poquito jajajaj.

Bueno para el próximo lunes tratare de tener uno nuevo y si no puedo es porque ya empecé la facultad, 4 año de abogacía no es fácil pero como decimos acá "el que quiere celeste que le cueste" jajajaj. Besos y éxitos para todos.


	3. Forks, un lugar normal ¿no?

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de la gran autora Meyer. Yo sólo los uso un poco para diversión mía y de los lectores.**

* * *

_**Forks, un lugar común ¿no?**_

Han pasado varios años desde que inicie mi nueva vida, con mi nueva familia. Gracias a Danny la vida ya no parecía tan oscura.

Daniel, o Danny como le digo yo cuando se enoja, es mi creador, pero más que eso es como mi hermano, la única familia que tengo. El fue el vampiro que me encontró en el bosque gracias a mi olor, siempre me dice que era lo mejor que había percibido en toda su "no vida" y que le costó todo su autocontrol no atacarme en el momento que me encontró.

Pero como pudo ver la determinación en mis ojos por lo que sería mi nuevo destino y al sentirse identificado conmigo por mi aura de soledad y tristeza, fue suficientemente fuerte para resistir el frenesí de mi sangre y seguir adelante con mi transformación.

Fue el peor dolor que conocí en mi vida, hasta hoy en día no encuentro ningún dolor físico con que compararlo, salvo perder a mí papá.

Cuando desperté era todo tan confuso pero claro a la vez, era como si antes tuviera problemas de visión, pero ahora hasta el más diminuto objeto lo podía divisar a simple vista. Danny me explico cómo funcionaba todo y lo que me esperaba en mi nueva vida, está de más decir que me lleve algunas sorpresas, pero lo que más me impacto saber fue de los dones y que yo podía tener uno.

Uno de los motivos por los cuales Daniel decidió convertirme fue gracias a su don que le permite ver el aura de las personas. El aura es esa energía que nos rodea y que dependiendo como nos encontremos emocionalmente toma distintos colores. El aura, según Danny, se distingue por una escala de colores que varía de blanco para los seres puros, casi siempre los bebés, dorado para la felicidad, rojo para el amor, azul para la indiferencia, gris para la tristeza y negro para los que están muertos. Danny dice que cuando me vio mi aura era un especie de gris fuerte, prácticamente negro, esa tristeza que esperaba a la muerte fue lo que lo convenció de transformarme, el de encontrar alguien que estaba como él.

Daniel me explico que estos dones los poseemos desde que estamos vivos, solo que al transformarnos incrementa su fuerza. En su caso, él siempre fue capaz de percibir como se encontraba una persona y plasmarlo en sus obras.

En su vida humana él era estudiante para ser un gran pintor y gracias a su capacidad para percibir como se encontraba su modelo, sabía exactamente como dibujar y que colores usar con la persona que le inspiraba en ese momento, logrando que sus creaciones parezcan tan vivas como las reales.

Él acostumbraba ir a distintos lugares para poder inspirarse, desde los barrios más lujosos hasta los más pobres y afectados por los problemas sociales, siempre destaca que sin importar la clase social y económica de las personas con solo observarlos detalladamente puedes comprobar que hasta el más rico es infeliz mientras que el más carenciado puede ser la dicha en persona.

Un día cuando buscaba a su próxima musa encontró lo que él creía que podía ser una creación celestial del mismo Miguel Ángelo pero no era más que el camuflaje de un ser infernal. Una belleza morena pero pálida como el papel, con una figura capaz de igualar a la más perfecta estatua tallada a mano, con unos ojos que brillaban como dos rubíes por el crepúsculo, claro que luego comprendió que no era efecto de la luz sino que sus ojos eran así, lo único que para él no congeniaba con el cuadro que contemplaba era ese sentimiento de muerte que sentía al verla.

Una vez acabado lo que él denominaba su obra maestra se marcho sin darse cuenta que unas sombras lo seguían. Cuando doblo hacia un callejón que utilizaba siempre de atajo cuando iba a visitar los barrios pobres, sintió como lo empujaban hacia una pared, fue todo tan rápido, no recuerda ver nada pero sí escuchar todo.

_-No entiendo porque quieres matarlo, solo me estaba mirando. No es más que otro humano que quedó deslumbrado por mí belleza- su voz suave y delicada como la de los ángeles pero fría como un tempano no sonaba presumida sino que afirmaba la más pura verdad._

_-Te estaba mirando detalladamente, como estudiándote. No sabemos si forma parte del clan que venimos a destruir, si es un espía. Puede ser peligroso, es mejor si somos precavidos- pero por la voz del hombre que me tenía sujeto contra pared, con la vista en ella, podría jurar que estaba sonriendo._

_-Vamos Félix, te quieres desquitar con él porque nuestros señores todavía no nos dejan atacar ese clan hasta que sepamos si hay algún don que nos pueda ser útil- parecía aburrida cuando explicaba su teoría, mientras que yo cada vez estabas más confundido por lo que tenía que hacer y verdaderamente asustado de los que parecía ser mi destino._

_-Por favor… por favor… yo no… no quería hacer nada… solo quería dibujarte… eres distinta a los demás, por eso sentí la necesidad de hacerlo… no pertenezco a ningún clan, banda o lo que sea… déjenme ir por favor- mi única esperanza era suplicar era capaz de cualquier cosa porque el tanque/Félix que me aprisionaba contra a pared me dejara respirar mejor y me permitiera huir._

_-Interesante, solo me estabas dibujando…mmm… Y ¿dónde está ese dibujo?- no entendía como podía estar tan tranquila para hablar de mi dibujo cuando estaban prácticamente me estaban sentenciando a muerte pero haría lo que sea para prolongar mi vida._

_-¡En la carpeta! Está en la carpeta que está en el suelo- escuche como sus pasos se alejaban un poco de donde estábamos_

_-Mmm… no está nada mal. Hasta podría decir que hace justicia a mi persona- dejo escuchar una suave risa como si se estuviera riendo de un chiste privado- De verdad tienes talento chico, ni los mejores artistas del mundo han logrado capturar la verdadera esencia nuestra._

_Esa palabras, ese burdo alago, más que alimentar mi ego artísticos incremento la llama de la ilusión de que me perdonaría la vida y me dejarían ir. Lástima que fue solo eso, una ilusión._

_-Es una pena que mi imprudente y bocón compañero haya dicho más de los que deberías saber- todavía suena en mi cabeza el tono burlón con el que se mofaba de mi suerte- Félix adelante, pero no lo hagas sufrir mucho, que sea rápido. La verdad me dejo muy contenta el regalo que me hizo y, además, es muy lindo para ser humano- Creo que eso fue lo peor, me aterraba que estén por asesinarme pero que lo hagan como un modo de juego era lo peor, era su diversión el torturar a las seres vivos y, lamentablemente, yo fui su juguete esa noche._

_La presión del sujeto que me detenía fue aumentando, sentía su aliento en mi cuello y como iba olfateándome como si fuera un experto en vinos ante una nueva cosecha. No podía hacer nada, estaba paralizado por como resultaron las cosas y, aunque, hubiera intentado moverme jamás hubiera podido moverle un solo pelo. Cuando prácticamente sentía el filo de sus dientes rozando mi piel, sentí que toda la presión había desaparecido._

_-¡¿Qué creen que están haciendo?! ¡Yo estoy a cargo de la misión, si tiene hambre me informan y yo les permito alimentarse, si creen que algo es peligro yo decido si tienen que ser eliminado! ¡Estamos en etapa de reconocimiento del área, cualquier paso en falso que hagamos nos pondrá en evidencia ante nuestros enemigos!- era otro como ellos, pero distinto, lo sabía. Al fin corrí mi vista del muro y la pude enfocar en ellos._

_La chica era la de esta tarde pero en vez del rostro imperturbable de hoy, ahora se le notaba una pequeña mueca por como los estaban retando, el que la acompañaba era enorme y a leguas se le notaba fuerte, muy fuerte y enojado, hoy en día me pregunto si fue porque lo interrumpieron o porque lo regañaron, con solo mirarlos podía sentir la maldad que inspiraban. Pero en el otro no, mientras que Félix era una enorme masa de músculos malvados pero con poco cerebro para mi gusto, el que acababa de llegar parecía más listo, más estratega, era más bajo que Félix pero tenía las misma características distintivas, piel pálida, extremadamente hermosos y esos terroríficos ojos rojos._

_-Tenemos que hacerlo Eleazar. Dice que no pertenece a ese clan pero estuvo observando a Heidi, supuestamente para dibujarla pero no confió en el- gruño en mi dirección hacia el piso, tal vez mientras ellos hablaban yo debí escapar pero estaba tan aturdido que lo único que pude hacer fue resbalar por la pared y quedar sentado en el piso mirándolos sin saber que estaba pasando._

_-Yo si- todos incluso yo, lo miramos sorprendidos. Recién me vio y cree en mi historia, volví a tener esperanzas pero cuando vi su mirada calculado examinándome las deseche enseguida y fui preparándome para cualquier cosa que me esperara- Regresen al refugio yo iré luego, y estaba vez sin ningún jueguito previo- supongo que le hicieron caso porque a penas termino de hablar los dos habían desaparecido._

_-Ellos tienen razón, escuchaste mucho y es peligroso tanto para ti como para nosotros- empezó a explicarme, no entendía porque si igual parecía que me destino no variaba mucho de lo que los otros querían-Pero eres especial muchacho, lo supe al momento que te vi. Y sé que Aro estará con lo que voy a hacer. Lo siento pero creo que es mejor que morir- y fue cuando sentí como me mordía en el cuello. Para ser sincero prefería morir antes que sentir el dolor y ardor que corría por mi cuerpo._

Así fue como se convirtió en vampiro y en investigador oficial de los Volturis, la realeza vampírica. Con su don no solo descubría si los vampiros que se presentaban ante ellos venían en son de paz o eran peligrosos, sino que podía ver si tenían algún don. Junto con su creador, Eleazar, determinaban si un aquelarre era peligroso, a quienes podían utilizar y cuáles eran sus intenciones.

Al principio se dejo seducir por las ventajas que le ofrecían los Volturis, Aro y Cayo encantados con su don y su talento artístico, le facilitaron todo la que en su vida humana no pudo tener para alimentar su pasión al arte. Al ser huérfano de guerra y haber vivido con su tía, hasta la muerte de ella, su preparación no pudo ser lo que él hubiera querido, pero ahora se podía dar el lujo de aprender de los mejores de esa generación.

Pero el sueño no duro mucho, cuando fue saciando su sed de conocimiento se fue dando cuenta de la verdadera cara de sus maestros. Cuando los veía el color que siempre predominaba era esa aura bordo, la cual aumentaba y brillaba más cuando presenciaban una de sus ejecuciones.

Cuando los veía era como revivir a los demonios de su pasada muerte, cuando Heidi y Félix estaban deliberando como iba a morir, y ver en las auras de los sentenciados le recordaba las emociones que sintió, el miedo, la desesperación y el odio por como estos seres se creían los dueños de sus vidas.

Fue cuando decidió que no quería ser como ellos, por más que su trabajo consistiera en investigación de nuevos grupos, infundía los mismos temores en sus víctimas cuando debía alimentándose. No quería ver más esas auras tristes apagándose hasta la muerte, el que siempre le recordaran su destino solitario y vació.

En una de sus tantas charlas con Eleazar, pudo sincerarse con lo que sentía. Su amigo, que gracias a su reciente encuentro con un viejo amigo, le brindo la llave para un escape de su nueva pero horrible vida.

Estimulado por el descubrimiento de que pueden alimentarse con sangre de animales, tomo el coraje necesario para pedirles a sus reyes que lo dejaran irse alegando que quería viajar para conocer nuevas formas de expresar su arte.

Fue difícil convencerlos, su don les era muy útil pero ellos, amantes del arte y la cultura, que uno de sus miembros fuera reconocido como el mejor artista de todos los tiempos, superior a los mejores artistas humanos, era un estimulo muy grande para su ego al que no pudieron resistirse.

Con la promesa de enviarle un informe de sus logros artísticos y que les brindaría su servicio cuando fuera necesario le otorgaron su libertad.

Su viaje comenzó por todo Europa, siguiendo por América. Fue un arduo trabajo resistir a la sangre humana, pero lo consiguió, tuvo algunos momentos de debilidad, en los cuales me incluyo.

En medio de su viaje por los distintos países, paro cerca de mi ciudad para poder recrear el paisaje que regalaban las montañas y los bosques que nos rodeaban, cuando el viento trae hacia él mi olor.

Danny dice que mi olor no ha cambiado mucho desde la primera vez que lo sintió, sigue siendo esa esencia de flores, las fresáis, que habitaban por el bosque y que tanto me gustaban, la única diferencia es que no posee esa esencia que la hacía tan apetitosa.

El no quería hacerme daño, tanto por mí como por él, pero la sed era tanto que no le importaba arrepentirse después. Pero al ver mi aura creyó que me merecía otra oportunidad para ser feliz, según él mi aura sigue siendo la misma blanca con pequeños matices de dorado rodeado por un haz verde, ese es el color que representa a los dones, solo que sin la parte de la tristeza que me invadía en ese entonces. También porque ya estaba cansado de la soledad y la paz que yo le transmitía era mucha tentación para dejarme pasar.

-Lista para la escuela mi musa- siempre que está feliz me llama así alegando que gracias a mi presencia es más feliz y sus obras son mejores. Soy su musa que le inspira.

-Por su puesto, lista para asistir a la secundaria en la… ¿Cuál es el número de veces que fuimos a la escuela? Me perdí en el número doce- le conteste con la voz más monótona que pude, consiguiendo que riera.

-Oh, vamos es divertido- claro para él, que le gusta analizar a los alumnos y maestro y utilizarlos para sus cuadros. Pero para los que odian llamar la atención y lamentablemente no pueden evitarlo es de lo peor.

-Ojala que en este pueblo haya algún humano lo suficientemente valiente para hablarte, así puedo jugar al hermano sobre protector. La última vez nadie se te acerco- sip, no estén mal, Daniel es así. Tiene una extraña fascinación con jugar con los humanos que es la clase de hermano celoso que no le gusta que toquen a su hermanita, solo los amenaza pero con eso basta para que el más valiente moje los pantalones.

Esa en nuestra relación desde el comienzo. Cuando él me vio frágil pero decida, algo en su interior le decía que tenía que cuidarme, como si fuera su hija, pero yo ya tenía un padre, muerto, pero siempre lo recordaría y nunca lo reemplazaría. Él lo comprendió pero me pidió permiso para cuidarme, no como una hija sino como una hermana, ninguno de los dos tuvo uno pero si mi padre hubiera tenido más hijos me habría encantado tener a Danny, por más extravagante que fuera.

-Odio que hagas eso, en vez de ahuyentarlos parece que los estimula para que se acerquen como si fuera un reto que ganar- es como si no le tuvieran miedo, a veces me pregunto si los hombres en generar no tienen instinto de supervivencia.

-Tranquila, no pasara nada. Ya verás que durante el tiempo que estemos acá la pasaremos bien- me contesto con mi sonrisa favorita, esa que me transmite paz y alegría, la que me recuerda tanto a mi papá- Siento en el aire que cosas buenas van a pasar. Estoy seguro que voy a crear la mejor obra de toda mi vida y que tú, mi pequeña musa, vas a conseguir la paz que tanto deseas- a veces pienso que la transformación le frito el cerebro, pero ojala sea como él dice. Por más que pasen los años, ese agujero en mi corazón todavía sigue, lastimándome como el primer día.

Puede que Danny tenga razón y todo sea para mejor, puede que en Forks encuentre la paz que necesito. Además que cosa puede pasar en este tranquilo y aburrido pueblo.

* * *

**¡Hola! Volví jajajaj. Estoy tan feliz que no quepo en mí.**

**No puedo creerlo ustedes son las mejores del mundo, jamás creía que mí historia tendría tal aceptación, de verdad muchas gracias.**

**Ahora con la historia, acá está un poco de la vida de Daniel, mi propia creación, de verdad espero que este lindo pero raro vampirito les guste y pueda llegar a sus corazones.**

**Su don es una especie de mezcla entre el de Jasper, puede ver su temperamento y sus emociones pero no sentirlas ni manipularlas, y Eleazar, percibe si posee algún don pero no de que clase. Me base en la situación de Edward y Aro, sus dones son parecidos pero trabajan de formas distintas.**

**Un secreto, Danny es como yo pero masculino, amo dibujar y pintar. Siempre que algo me inspira tengo que plasmarlo, ya sea pintando y desde ahora escribiendo jajajaj.**

**Bueno ya saben cualquier cosa dejen un mensaje y cualquier duda ya saben dónde buscar, me gustaría verlas en el face, así las conozco en personas soy Romi Acevedo. **

**¡Besos y éxitos!**


	4. Nuevos estudiantes

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de la gran autora Meyer. Yo sólo los uso un poco para diversión mía y de los lectores.**

* * *

_**Nuevos estudiantes**_

Vacío… así me sentía, no importa lo que haga, no importa lo que aprenda o cuantas veces toque mi amado piano, en mi pecho siempre seguirá ese vacío.

Mi nombre es Edward Cullen, pero antes de convertirme en el monstruo que soy ahora, era Edward Masen. Antes tenía un propósito porque vivir y luchar pero todo se espumo cuando la gripe española me atacó.

Cuando era joven soñaba con ser soldado para defender a mi país, mi madre no apoyaba mi sueño, temía que si me iba podría morir. Irónico, me quede para que mi madre no sufriera por una presunta muerte de guerra pero termine muriendo por una enfermedad en mi hogar.

Así fue como conocí a Carlisle, mi creador y padre adoptivo, el era uno de los médicos que nos atendía. Él decidió salvarme diciendo que solo cumplía con la última voluntad de mi madre, creyó que siendo tan joven no merecía morir, que tenía mucho por vivir todavía. Pero, también sé que lo hizo por él, estar tanto tiempo solo no lo puede soportar ni el hombre más hostil y frio, y él que estuvo tanto tiempo en compañía de ella se cansado, por eso pensó que podría ser un buen compañero.

Le estoy muy agradecido por lo que hizo, me permitió ver y conocer cosas que jamás, ni durante toda mi humana, podría llegar a conocer. Es una gran persona, a la cual le tengo un gran cariño y respeto, por eso me odio cuando oigo que sufre por mí.

A pesar de que tengo todo lo que una persona puede pedir no soy feliz, y todo es gracias al monstro que grita por salir. Soy un vampiro, un ser inmortal que deambula por el mundo con el único objetivo de conseguir a su siguiente víctima y saciar su sed.

Carlisle trata de convencerme que no soy ese ser que todos temen, hay otros como nosotros que sí se los deben considerar monstros por el hecho de disfrutar cuando matan y que el hecho de luchar, de encerrar en el fondo de mi ser a ese bestia me hace diferente y eso es gracias a mi corazón, que por más muerto que este en el siguen vivos mis ideales y mis sentimientos. Por más vampiro sigo siendo una persona con sentimientos, que piensa en los demás, que puede amar y merece ser amado.

Pero sé que no es así, sigo siendo un vampiro, por más que me alimente de animales una parte mía siempre querrá la sangre humana y esa parte, que clama por salir, es lo que nunca me permitirá encontrar la paz, menos el amor como los demás miembros de mi familia.

Somos en total un clan, o familia como nos consideramos, de siete miembros, cada uno con su historia y cada uno más raro que le otro.

Carlisle, nuestro padre, fue el encargado de convertirnos a casi todos, el primero fui yo, luego fue su esposa Esme. Ella había intentado suicidarse al fallecer su hijo recién nacido, es impresionante lo que son capaces de hacer las madres por sus hijos desde suplicar por las vidas de ellos antes que pensar en la de ellas hasta sacrificar su propia vida por solo seguirlos. Me considero muy afortunado de haber contado con una madre que hizo hasta lo imposible para que yo siga con vida y de tener ahora otra madre que sé, que si fuera necesario, daría la vida por mí.

Después siguió Rosalie, no es unas de mis personas favoritas, no solo por su mente banal y superficial, sino porque durante mucho tiempo guardo resentimiento por su creador por salvarle la vida luego de un terrible episodio que la dejó moribunda en plena calle. Ella sabe que lo hizo por una buena causa, por ser esa noble persona que siempre lo caracteriza pero cuando ve lo que los humanos tienen y ella desea más que todo lo que posee no puede evitar renegar de su suerte y de su muerte que nunca se concluyo.

A veces creo que somos parecidos, pero no, no lo somos. Los dos renegamos de lo que somos, pero que mientras ella lo hace por egoísmo, por no poder tener lo que más desea, yo lo hago por no querer ser el monstro que llevo dentro y lastimar a personas inocentes.

La convivencia fue difícil al principio, Carlisle esperaba que Rosalie sea una especie de compañera para mí, intento hacer de celestina entre los dos pero a medida que las discusiones aumentaban desecho esa terrible idea, gracias a todos los cielos. Todo mejoro con la llegada de Emmett.

Rose lo encontró desangrándose por el ataque de un oso, hasta hoy en día no sé qué fue lo que la impulso a traerlo y pedirle a Carlisle que lo ayude, cuando ella misma detestaba esta vida. Fue el primer acto desinteresado que presencie en mi vida por parte de ella, desde ese momento ellos dos son pareja, una rara pero sólida pareja.

Emmett es tan inmaduro como un niño gigante pero es una de las mejores personas que conozco, o creo conocer. Siempre esta sonriendo, jugando o haciendo bromas, pero hay ocasiones en donde se pone muy serio y melancólico, hasta juraría que si no fuera vampiro lloraría. Eso es lo que más me intriga de él, ya que todas las veces que está de ese modo nunca puedo leer el pensamiento, es como si una especie de muro resguardara un importante secreto, y me molesta no poder saber que piensan los demás.

Suena raro pero al pasar tantas décadas escuchando los pensamientos de las otras personas te acostumbras a hacerlo y cuando no puedes llega ser muy molesto.

Algunos vampiros poseemos dones que traemos de nuestra vida humana, el mío es leer el pensamiento de todas las personas, claro solo con Emmett me pasa eso y solo en ciertos momentos, ya que no hay ningún vampiro o humano a quien no pueda leer el pensamiento.

En mi familia no soy el único con un don, Jasper y Alice, mis otros hermanos también poseen dones. Jasper era un soldado sureño que fue convertido en una de las tantas guerras vampíricas, es un empático que puede influir en los sentimientos de los demás, gracias a su don podía controlar las emociones de los vampiros con los que peleaba y convencerlos de que se les unieran a su grupo, sin contar que es un excelente estratega y posee un gran conocimientos sobre el mundo de los vampiros. Su don es muy útil y beneficio, pero tiene solo lado oscuro, todo lo que las personas sienten él también puede sentirlo, pero cuando el otro sufre él siente ese sufrimiento como propio. Cansado de la tortura diaria de sentir el sufrimiento de los demás decide huir en busca de una mejor vida, de esa forma conoce a Alice.

Alice es una vampiresa con un serio problema de hiperactividad y de memoria, no recuerda nada de su vida como humana ni quien la transformo, sus primeros recuerdos comienzan desde que despertó y tuvo su primera visión de Jasper. Ese es su don puede ver el futuro dependiendo de las decisiones que tomemos, fue gracia a él que conoció a su pareja, Jasper, y pudo dar con el paradero de nuestra familia. A pesar de que ellos no fueron convertidos por Carlisle decidió adoptarlos para que vivan con nosotros y puedan disfrutar de nuestra forma de vida.

A Emmett siempre le gusta bromear sobre nuestra familia, dice que Rose y él son los únicos hijos legítimos de Carlisle y Esme porque fueron convertidos cuando ellos ya estaban casados, en cambio Alice y Jasper son los hijos adoptivos y yo soy el hijo ilegítimo por ser convertido antes de su unión. Cuando hace este tipo comentarios tengo ganas de golpearlo o hacer desaparecer su nintendo wii para que sufra.

Nuestra familia es rara, lo sé, pero creo que eso es lo que hace que podamos convivir en paz, la mayoría de las veces.

Es difícil, en especial para mí por ser un lector de mentes y vivir en una casa donde todos tienen pareja menos tú. La continua incomodidad que sientes cuando pensamientos referidos a las actividades sexuales que realizan con sus parejas pasa por sus mentes o la infinita tristeza que sientes por saber cómo se preocupan por sus parejas mutuamente y el pensar que tú no tienes a nadie por quien preocuparte o que se preocupe por ti.

No se confundan, me gusta saber que se aman y que no existe nadie más para ellos pero el hecho de no poder sentir los mismo o pensar que no hay nadie con quien me pueda identificar y expresar lo que siento como lo hacen mis hermanos, me hace imposible que no siente cierta envidia hacia ellos y lamentar mi destino solitario por toda la eternidad.

-_Edward puedes dejar tu momento depresivo para después. Falta poco para ir al colegio y Jasper está tan deprimido que no me deja concentrarme en que botas debo llevar_- aparte de ser un duende hiperactivo es una loca por la moda y las compras, pero tiene razón Jasper no tiene porque sentirse mal por mi culpa.

Falta media hora para ir a la escuela será mejor que me empiece a prepara, aunque al ser vampiros en un abrir y cerrar de ojos podemos llegar sin problemas. Pero si hay algo que toda esta familia ama es la velocidad y los motores.

Cada uno tiene su propio automóvil pero por comodidad o para no llamar mucho la atención vamos todos en mi Volvo plateado, uno de mis mayores tesoros, aunque de todas formas no conseguimos pasar inadvertidos gracias a nuestra sobrenatural belleza.

Una vez listo bajo a la cocina donde todos se están despidiendo de nuestra madre, decido ver que están pensando, solo por costumbre.

-_Ojala que los del clima no se equivoquen de nuevo y esta vez sí nieve, hace tiempo que no tengo un poco de acción invernal_- ¡por Dios! Emmett no puede ser más infantil.

-_Cuando terminen las clases le diré a Alice que me acompañe para ir de compras, necesito nuevos conjuntos que me hagan sobresalir más, los que tengo son demasiados sencillos_- debo dejar de escuchar los pensamientos de estos dos, unos es muy infantil y la otra demasiado superficial, pienso mientras ruedo los ojos.

-_Si no quieres estar irritable a primera hora de la mañana deja de leer los pensamientos de los demás, metiche-_ Ja, ja, mira quien lo dice, empático sabelotodo, le respondo en mi mente al ver su sonrisita engreída por saber que mi humor empeoro por culpa de los pensamientos de los demás.

Cuando fue el turno de Alice algo extraño pasó, estaba teniendo una visión pero era muy confusa. Las imágenes que me mostraban no eran claras, solo se apreciaban a dos personas, creo que uno era hombre y la otra mujer, que se encontraban en el instituto y que sus ojos ¿eran dorados? como los de los…

-Vampiros- susurro Alice antes que mi cerebro terminara de procesar todo. ¿Vampiros nuevos? ¿En la secundaria? Y ¿Además vegetarianos? Todo era muy confuso, nos había encontrado antes con otros de nuestra especie pero vegetarianos no.

-¿Vampiros? ¿De qué vampiros hablas Alice?- Esme, al igual que los demás, no entendían que nos pasaba, incluso Jasper se preguntaba porque estábamos tan confundidos.

-Alice vio que dos vampiros llegaron al pueblo- no pude terminar de hablar gracias Rosalie.

-¡Genial! Ahora tenemos que encargarnos de que estos extraños no hagan nada que pueda ser perjudicial para nosotros- se notaba a leguas lo molesta que estaba Rose por creer que por estos vampiros puedan arruinar su semana de compras. Al contrario, Emmett parecía de los más felices al imaginarse que podía enfrentarse a esos seres, su sonrisa de niño a punto de cometer una travesura lo delata.

-Tranquilos, al parecer son como nosotros, sus ojos son dorados y conviven con los humanos. ¡Serán nuestros nuevos compañeros!- terminó de contar dando unas palmitas dejando a todos, incluso a mí, desconcertados por su cambio de humor.

-Bien sino parecen peligrosos vamos a darles el beneficio de la duda, pero de todas formas sean precavidos con ellos si se los encuentran. Por lo menos hasta que hablemos con su padre y decidamos que hacemos- Esme siempre tan buena con las demás personas pero sin dejar de lado a sus pequeños.

Todos asentimos a lo dicho por nuestra madre y luego de despedirnos, algunos de nuevo, nos pusimos en marcha al instituto.

Cuando llegamos todos los pensamientos iban dirigidos hacia la nueva novedad, los chicos nuevos. Al parecer muchos creían que estaban relacionados con alguno de nosotros por el parecido y el hecho de que también, parecían estar bien económicamente, su auto un Audi blanco ultimo modelo estacionado cerca de nosotros lo confirmaba.

Por lo menos tenía buen gusto, quien sabe y resulten ser chicos agradables. Incluso podríamos llegar a hacer amigos, sería bueno tener amigos con los cuales no tengamos que fingir, sería agradable tener con quien hablar a parte de mis hermanos, solo para variar.

_**Pov's Emmett:**_

Genial, hay nuevos vampiros en la ciudad, lo que puede significar que habrá pelea y justo a tiempo porque necesitaba algo de acción.

No me malentiendan, no es que me guste pelear seriamente, solo que tanto fingir tener la fuerza de un humano puede ser agotador para los músculos y poder utilizar toda tu fuerza es un excelente relajante. Además, es muy divertido jugar a las luchas.

Parece que fue ayer cuando jugaba con mi pequeña hijita a las luchitas, recuerdo que parecer una niña tan pequeña y delicada tenía un excelente derechazo. A mi madre no le gustaba que le enseñara esas cosas a mi hija, decía que era una dama y como tal debía comportarse, yo no le hacía mucho caso, ella no entendía que los chicos habían cambiado y de esta forma mi muñequita podría defenderse si alguno de esos desgraciados quería propasarse.

Lo sé, lo sé, soy un gran padre, un poquito celoso tal vez, pero que querían si mi nena era la niña más linda, no solo por ser mi hija, sino que todos decían lo mismo. Hasta algunos intentaron arreglar matrimonios futuros con mi hijita, los saque a patadas, jamás obligaría a mi bebé a hacer algo que no quiera.

A veces veo los diferentes vestidos de novia de mi Rose y pienso, que tal vez, con un vestido igual de hermoso se caso mi hijita. La veo en mi mente entrando al altar donde la espera su futuro esposo, cuando tenga sus hijitos, mis nietitos lo que hubiera dado por conocerlos y por vivir todo lo que debería haber vivido con ella.

Algunas veces sentí la necesidad de ir y ver como estaba, pero no quería arriesgarme, no soy lo suficientemente fuerte en lo que respecta a mi sed y no podría vivir sabiendo que le hice algo a mi hija o a algún ser querido.

Tengo que dejar de pensar en ella o en su descendencia que es lo único que queda de mi hija, sino el chismoso de Eddy se dará cuenta de mi secreto, aunque es raro que nunca me pregunto nada sobre esto. No soy lo suficientemente hábil con el cerebro para evadirlo, claro lo compenso con otra cosa que eso solo sabe mi Rose.

Peor igual, lo mejor es no pensar en eso, tengo el consuelo de saber que mi hija vivió una vida plena y feliz, mi sacrificio no fue en vano, ¿verdad?

Basta ya que enseguida empieza la clase. Guau, estaba tan ido pensando que ni cuenta me di que llegue al salón de clases, aparte de guapo y fuerte tengo un excelente sentido de orientación, soy genial.

-Buenas días, déjenme presentarles a su nuevo compañero el señor Daniel Martin- ¡haaa!, uno de los nuevos vampiros es mi compañero, uno de los nuevos vampiros es mi compañero. Cuando se los cuente a los otros no me van a creer, Emmett tiene la primicia.

-Buenos días, es un placer conocerlos- mmm… parece buen tipo y no se ve como alguien que le guste luchar, se ve más como alguien del estilo de Eddy, un afeminado del arte o algo así.

Cuando se paró de su asiento para dar un saludo general aprovecho para inspeccionar todo el salón, de seguro sintió mi aroma. Mmm, que raro ya me vio pero su rostro esta como si hubiera visto a un alíen bailar can-can.

La clase continuo como siempre pero me sentía incomodo de que este vampiro a cada rato me observaba y luego escribía algo en una hoja. Sera que me cree una amenaza ahora que vive acá o peor y yo no estaba equivocado al decir que era un afeminado como Edd y le termine GUSTANDO.

No puede ser, un vampiro ¡GAY! Abrí mucho los ojos por esta revelación, no es que sea discriminador o algo parecido, los respeto y admiro por todo lo que tuvieron que luchar pero de ahí a que venga uno a enamorarse de mí es muy distinta la cosa.

Me doy vuelta en mi lugar para ver que hace y lo pillo mirándome, corre la mirada y se lo ve incomodo. ¡Hay por Dios, si le gusto!

Por suerte toco el timbre, salvado de mi acosador por la campana. Corro la más humanamente posible hacia mi Rosie, ella podrá defenderme.

-¿Emmett? ¿Qué te pasa osito?- hay mi Rosie, ella sabe cuando estoy bien y cuando estoy mal, por eso la amo tanto.

-Bebé, tengo miedo. Hay un chico que creo que se enamoro de mí y es una especie de acosador- le digo con mi voz más frágil para que se apiade de mí y me defienda de las garras del mal.

-¿Qué?… ¿De qué hablas Emmett?- su rostro indica total confusión pero yo solo necesito sentirla cerca y saber que ¡me va a defender de él y cualquier otro que quiera violarme!

-Te cuento todo, pero que te parece si vamos primero al bosque y me tranquilizas como solo tú lo sabes hacer- le digo con una sonrisa pica la cual responde con una mirada llena de sensualidad. Esto es lo que necesito demostrar lo macho que soy para que no se confunda y si por esas cosas sigue interesado en mí le presentare a Eddy para que se entretenga un roto y me deje en paz.

_**Pov's Edward:**_

Las clases fueron como la de todos los días. Maestros con conocimientos mínimos que trataban de enseñar a chicos que no tenía ni la menor intención de aprender, adolescente que solo se preocupan por ellos mismos y de cómo satisfacer sus banales deseos y fantasías. Estaba acostumbrado de ver en sus pensamientos las caras de mis hermanos o la mía cumpliendo la fantasía de que dejar a sus respectivas parejas por ellos o de "cazar" al último Cullen soltero, o sea yo. Pero ahora había rostros nuevos, los de los nuevos vampiros.

El del chico no pude verlo bien porque, al parecer es un año mayor, y las chicas de mi curso solo pudieron apreciarlo de lejos. Pero la chica estaba en mente de todos mis compañeros, tanto en chicas que envidiaban su físico y hermosura como en muchachos que soñaban con poder conquistarla y dar rienda suelta a sus fantasías.

Los pensamientos de los chicos me molestaron, es una alumna recién ingresada y en lo primero que piensan es en tratar de llevarla a la cama, en mi época la mujer no solo era vista como un medio para satisfacer deseos canales sino como un ser con el que puedas entablar una relación de confianza, alguien con quien formar una familia e imaginarte que puedas pasar en resto de tu vida junta a ella. Es triste ver como las cosas cambiaron tanto desde esos días.

Las horas fueron pasando hasta que llegó el momento de ir a almorzar, en nuestro caso de fingir que almorzamos, siendo sinceros la comida humana es como comida hecha de tierra y arcilla para nosotros.

Cuando llegue a la cafetería Alice y Jasper me estaban esperando en nuestra mesa de siempre pero ¿Emmett y Rosalie?

-_La parejita se fue a tener un momento intimo, parece ser que Emmett sintió que debía reafirmar su territorio sobre Rosalie_- me explico mentalmente aunque demasiado detallista, para mi gusto, Jasper al sentir mi desconcierto.

Ya acomodado en mi lugar puedo escuchar a Mike Newton tratar de convencer a la chica nueva de sentarse en su mesa.

-Tengo que esperar a mi hermano, prometimos estar juntos este primer día- escucho que una suave y dulce voz, con un toque tímido pero una sutil molestia, le contesta a Newton.

-¡Vamos! No creo que a tu hermano le guste que te quedes sola en el pasillo, de seguro algún profesor lo retraso. Siéntate con nosotros a comer y de paso le guardas un lugar a tu hermano- la voz de Mike se nota victorioso al ver que la chica nueva no discutió más y se escuchan sus pasos acercándose.

Puedo ver en persona, y en la mente de todos los que se encuentran en la cafetería, el ingreso de Mike con la chica nueva, pero a todos solo le interesa ella. No es muy alta pero sí lo es más que Alice, su cabellos es color chocolate y en las puntas se forman unas ondulaciones que caen por toda su espalda, su cara tiene forma de corazón, su piel es perfecta y pálida como la de todos nosotros pero la de ella parece como si brilla con luz propio y no por efecto del sol, los rasgo de su rostro son armoniosos al igual que la forma de su cuerpo, la proporción justa en cada parte y su mente… su mente es… ¿su mente está en blanco? No la escucho, la miro, se donde se encuentra ella y de donde debería provenir la voz de sus pensamientos pero no se oye nada.

Probé con otros estudiantes que están de su mesa. Todos, desde los envidiosos pensamientos de Jessica Stanley, las babosas y vulgares fantasías de Mike, Erik y Tyler, hasta los insultos y suposiciones ridículas de Lauren Mallory, los pude escuchar.

¿Por qué con ella no podía? ¿Estaba perdiendo mi don o era ella?

Volví a mirar en su dirección y lo intente de nuevo, otra vez choco con esa pared pero ¿por qué? Mientras trato de encontrar alguna respuesta lógica Isabella sube la mirada y nuestras vistas chocan.

No sé porque pero no pude apartar la mirado de esos ojos, esos ojos tan iguales a los míos, no por el color sino porque en ellos también se reflejaban un sentimiento de tristeza y soledad tan parecido al que siento yo.

Escucho que Mike le habla, ella desconecta nuestras miradas para responderle dejándome con la duda de por qué no puedo escucharla y con un extraño sentimiento que no puedo descifrar.

* * *

**¡Hola a todos! Tuve que dejarlo hasta aquí porque sino no me iba a coincidir para lo que tengo planeado en otros capítulos. Mi intensión era que por lo menos Bella conozco oficialmente a alguno de los Cullen, Edward obviamente jaajaj, pero no se pudo, lo siento. También actualice unas horas antes porque mañana rindo un final y tengo que estudiar, ¡deséenme éxitos! **

**En recompensa tratare que el reencuentro que tanto esperan se efectué en el siguiente capítulo, si mis cálculos no fallan.**

**Bueno, ¿Qué les pareció? Trate de explicar cómo veo a los Cullen desde mi perspectiva si tienen algo que decir ya saben que hacer jajaja.**

**Muchas gracias por todos sus lindos comentarios, todavía no creo que falte tan poco para llegar a los 50 y con tan pocos capítulos. Cuando me anime a hacer esto solo lo hice por loca que estoy, jamás creí semejante aceptación, de nuevo gracias a todos.**

**¡Besos, éxitos y muchas gracias! **


	5. Conociendonos y ¿reencontrandonos?

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de la gran autora Meyer. Yo sólo los uso un poco para diversión mía y de los lectores.**

_**Conociéndonos y ¿reencontrándonos?**_

_**Pov´s Danny:**_

El colegio secundario de Forks, parece un buen lugar para aprender pero para mi gusto le falta un poco de color, con los días lluviosos y grises de este lugar no le vendría mal que tenga un aspecto más alegre, sería un gran estímulo para los estudiantes.

No sé porque a Bella le molesta tanto el que nos mire y aprecien, son las cosas bellas, tanto personas como objetos, lo que dan luz y alegría a nuestras vidas, debería sentirse feliz que gracias a nuestra presencia estos pobres humanos tengan algo de hermosura en sus vidas.

No es que sea presumido ni nada de eso, soy un artista y como tal me gusta que mis obras como las obras de la naturaleza sean apreciadas. Siempre dije que si ves algo que sea hermoso o que te llama la atención compártelo con todo el mundo, siempre habrá alguien que también tenga buen gusto. Puede ser un objeto, o una persona o una simple muestra de afecto siempre es bueno compartirlo ya que otros pueden seguir eso ejemplo,

Esa fue una de las causas por las que deje a los Volturis, es cierto que había personas muy hermosa pero malvadas que opacaban toda la belleza que poseían y sus actos jamás los pude catalogar justo como ellos decían que eran. Quería ver todas las cosas esplendidas que la vida o la "no vida", en nuestro caso, nos ofrecía y si seguía en ese lugar solo conseguiría que mi alma se marchítate.

Fue por eso que me fui y adopte esta peculiar dieta, para dejar de lado ese oscuro pasado y que mi corazón deje de sufrir por dolores ajenos. Gracias a mis viajes conocía a otra alma en pena. Isabella había sufrido mucho en su vida humana, casi tanto como yo, si no hubiera sido que tuve su permiso jamás habría dejado que sufra más con el proceso de transformación. Desde ese momento estamos juntos, la protejo como un padre cuida a su hija aunque aparentamos ser hermanos para que nuestra historia sea más creíble, y porque Bella jamás reemplazaría a su padre.

La vida sigue y nosotros son ella, aunque no lo parezca para los vampiros también cambiamos, no físicamente pero logramos adquirir una madures y experiencia que hace que se aprecie por más que no envejezcamos.

Espero que Bella le vaya bien, hoy es nuestro primer día y ya vi que todos los chicos que la ven mientras pasa están siendo rodeados por un aura roja demasiado fuerte, a veces me pregunto si encontrare algún ser que al vernos no emita algún aura de pasión o deseo hacia nosotros, sino de verdadero amor.

Mmm… huele a vampiro, al parecer Bella tenía razón y esa personas con la que nos confundieron si son vampiros, ojala que sean amigables, no hay nada mejor que conocer a nuevas personas.

-Buenas días, déjenme presentarles a su nuevo compañero el señor Daniel Martin-el profesor hace una seña para que me levante y me presente, pobre Bella

-Buenos días, es un placer conocerlos- saludos a todos mientras miro sus rostros y sus auras. Típico, a las chicas les rodea un haz de luz roja por sentir deseo hacia mí y a los chicos entre violeta de indiferencia y azul de envidia. Hay otro chico es como un mastodonte por el tamaño, el está rodeado por un haz de luz entre blanca y dorada, ¡vaya! es raro ver esa combinación en personas mayores casi siempre lo tienen los niños, pero si es tan bueno y feliz porque en algunas partes hay tonos grises de tristeza, solo recuerdo haberlo visto un aura igual, el de Bella.

Me intriga mucho este vampiro, no solo su aura se parece al de mi amiga y me trae paz sino que sus rasgos me son muy familiares, ¿será que lo conocimos antes y no lo recuerdo? ¿Es posible para un vampiro olvidar algo?

No presto atención a la clase, odio quedarme con la duda de algo y esta vez no será la excepción. Pero ese aura me trae tanta paz es como la de mi hermanita y ya que a ella no le gusta que la dibuje, este compañerito será mi inspiración de hoy.

Comienzo con los trazos de mi boceto, es difícil porque él me da la espalda pero no es imposible, algunas veces se daba vuelta y miraba en mi dirección, en una oportunidad me descubrió viéndolo y luego su aura cambio a una verde azulado como preocupado ¿Qué le habrá pasado?

El ya debe haber notado que soy como el ¿Pensará que soy peligroso acaso? ¿Debería a cercarme y presentarme o debo esperar a Bella?

Estas y un sinfín de preguntas pasaban por mi mente cuando toco el timbre, pensé que lo mejor era presentarme para aclarar que no éramos peligrosos. El salió disparado como por un cohete fuera del aula, mi intención era seguirlo pero el profesor me llamo frustrando mis planes.

-Daniel perdona que te robe tiempo pero estaba viendo tu expediente y no pude evitar ver que eres un buen artista- ¡¿solo bueno?! Si no fuera que dijo que lo vio en mi expediente le reclamaría por semejante calumnia, soy considerado uno de los grandes artistas, el mismo Picasso me lo dijo. Calma, mucha calma, recuerda Danny eres un estudiante común en una escuela no unos de los mejores artistas del milenio- Soy miembro del consejo estudiantil y nos toca elegir qué actividad haremos para embellecer más al colegio y por los informes tienes experiencia haciendo murales, así que si mi idea es elegida te gustaría ser el encargado de darle un poco de color a la escuela- no sé cual sonrisa era más grande, si la mía por esta oportunidad o si la del profesor por mi obvia aceptación.

-Por supuesto profesor, me encantaría ayudarlo. Si eligen su idea ya sabe que diseño quiere emplear- espero que sea uno bueno, no hay nada más feo que trabajar con un dibujo que no llena la expectativa del artista.

-Solo me encargo de la idea y de supervisar el trabajo, no soy bueno para esas cosas artísticas. El dibujo puedes diseñarlo o elegirlo tú, solo tendría que aprobarlo- ¡esto es espectacular! Sabía que venir a Forks era la mejor opción, hasta ahora solo cosas buenas están pasando, espero que Bella este tan feliz como yo.

_**Pov's Bella:**_

Es mi primer día de clase y todo el mundo quiere ser mi amigo. Definitivamente mi plan de pasar desapercibida por los años que nos quedan en este pueblo se fue por el caño. Para colmo cuando llegamos nos confundieron con familiares de unos tales Cullen por nuestras características vampíricas, lo que nos sugiere que puede que habiten más vampiros por estos lugares.

Danny dice que no me preocupe, que al final del día podemos ir a presentarnos como muestra de paz o ellos pueden venir por nosotros para determinar sus territorios. De cualquiera de las formas él dice que es una buena forma de conocer amigos o, en el mejor de los casos, al amor de nuestras vidas inmortales, maldito artista chiflado.

Ahora estoy rumbo a la cafetería junto a lo que se puede denominar "mi guía personal", Mike Newton, Desde que me presente en clase de literatura ha sido como una especie de sombra. Es rubio, de ojos celeste, su rostro todavía conserva algunos rasgos de la niñez, lo podría considerar lindo sino fuera tan pesado y sí supiera reconocer las indirectas. Parecer que es de esa clase de chicos populares, lo que me puede traer problemas con las chicas que estén detrás de él, como su amiga Jessica Stanley.

Mike mi invito a comer a su mesa, dado que mi hermano se perdió o mejor dicho me abandono, provocando la ira de ella y su amiga Lauren Mallory, esta chica es una de las primeras, junto con Jessica, que sin importarles que todavía no han hablado conmigo ya empezó a soltar rumores sobre mí.

Así que estoy rodeada de tres posibles candidatos, Mike, Erik y Tyler, dos chicas que sin saludarlas ya me odian, Jessica y Lauren, y un chico y una chica, Ben y Angela, que solo tiene curiosidad sobre la nueva estudiante. Mmm… solo cinco chicos de siete que evitar, podría ser peor.

Entonces siento como si algo me estuviera molestando, como un zumbido pero que se oye solo en mi cabeza, siento que se incrementa y no puedo evitar subir la vista hacia donde creo que viene esa pequeña molestia.

Fue cuando los vi, al parecer era tres, dos machos y una hembra, sin duda vampiros y también vegetarianos. Eso si fue una sorpresa, no conozco muchos vampiros que sigan esta dieta pero Danny si escucho de otros que lo hacían, de ahí saco la idea.

Es extraño, el chico que me está viendo, de cabello cobrizo y bastante guapo, tiene una mirada de incredulidad y curiosidad, como si fuera un extraño acertijo. Mientras que el otro chico, rubio y con muchas cicatrices, y la chica, con el cabello oscuro peinado en distintas direcciones, miran a su compañero con rostros extrañados y preocupados.

Trato de oír de qué están hablando pero es como si se comunicaran sin articular palabras, Mike me llama así que decido averiguar un poco más de estos vampiros con mis nuevos amigos.

-¿Y qué te parece Forks hasta ahora Isabella?- me pregunta, hago un gran esfuerzo por no rodar los ojos cuando me habla con esa voz que creo intenta ser sensual, mientras todos los demás bufan por lo bajo, salvo Jessica que parece ofendida y me taladra con la mirada.

- Bella… No me gusta Isabella, es demasiado formal- le explico. Trato de darle una pequeña sonrisa amable, pero solo sirve para que se quede mudo mirándome al igual que los demás chicos. Suspiro resignada internamente.

Por eso no me gusta relacionarme con otras personas. Cuando era humana estaba tan deprimida que no era de juntarme muchos con chicos de mi edad, solo lo justo para no ser grosera con los hijos de conocidos, y ahora que soy vampiro no sé como parecer simpática pero sin comprometerme con nadie.

Como todos volvieron a sus cosas, decidí entablar una pequeña conversación con Angela y tal vez consiga datos sobre los otros vampiros.

-Angela ¿Quiénes son los chicos que están sentados en esa mesa?- le pregunto haciendo una seña hacia su mesa, siempre dije que la suerte no estaba conmigo porque justo cuando le pregunto Jessica se distrae de su charla con Lauren sobre ropa y mira hacia mí.

-Los Cullen, ¿ya te interesaron?-la pregunta de Jessica parece casual pero sus ojos brillan como esperando algo interesante.

-Cuando llegamos nos hablaron de ellos y tengo curiosidad- me encogí de hombros, era toda la verdad, si sacábamos que mi interesa saber qué clase de vampiros eran no les mentía.

-Son los Cullen, hijos del doctor Cullen. Son cinco pero no sé porque los otros dos no están con ellos, siempre se sientan juntos- me comenta mientras busca por todos los lugares esos otros vampiros- En fin… Son tres chicos y dos chicas, todos adoptados y todos con pareja- me cuenta como esperando alguna reacción, me acerco un poco más para que siga con su relato- El rubio con cara de sufrimiento es Jasper Hale, es sobrino de la esposa del doctor Cullen y sale con Alice, la chica con el cabello para todos lados y el otro es Edward Cullen, es el único soltero y es guapísimo, pero no le hace caso a nadie- lo dijo como con tristeza y desilusión, me pregunto si alguna vez se animo a declararse y la rechazo.

-Se cree muy importante y rico como para salir con alguien del colegio- la voz de Lauren destilaba un odio y resentimiento que solo me confirmaban que ella si fue rechazada por este chico.

-Los otros restantes son Rosalie, es la hermana gemela de Jasper, que sale con el otro chico que es enorme y muy musculoso, hay veces que su tamaño me asusta, su nombre es Emmett- cuando dijo ese nombre fue como si en puñal se clavara en mi corazón, no importa el tiempo que pase siempre que lo recuerdo o que algo trae su recuerdo a mi es como al principio.

Cuando era pequeña hubo un tiempo que mis abuelos no hablaban de mi papá para que no sufra, había momentos que con solo escuchar su nombre mis lagrimas salían solas, sin poder evitarlo, y tenía que pasar un buen tiempo para que me calmara.

-No es que sea malo, solo que su aspecto intimida- trató de consolarme Angela, parecer una buena chica de la que vale la pena ser amiga, lástima que por más consuelo que tenga nunca podre sacarme este dolor.

-Estoy bien, gracias- le agradezco mientras me paro para ir a mi siguiente clase.

Por suerte es una clase que compartimos todos así que mi viaje hasta ese salón no lo tengo que hacer sola con algún persistente compañero.

Al entrar al salón me dio cuenta de tres cosas. La primera es que hay olor a vampiro, si no me equivoco Edward Cullen comparte esta clase conmigo, la segunda, es que es el único estudiante sin un compañero de banco, por ahora, y la tercera es que los dos estamos igual de sorprendidos de cómo se dieron las cosas, aunque él además de sorprendido parece frustrado ¿por qué será?

-¡Isabella Martin, bienvenida! Ten tu libro y por favor siéntate con el señor Cullen, al fin tienes una compañera Edward ¡felicidades!- lo felicito con una sonrisa mientras me indicaba de quien estaba hablando. Por lo menos no me hizo presentarme como en todo el día, quizás esta clase nos sea tan mala.

_**Pov's Edward:**_

No entiendo, en todos mis años jamás me paso estos. Esta chica me está volviendo loco, primero me desespera en la cafetería al no poder leer su mente y ahora resulta que somos compañeros, al parecer hoy no es mi día. Pero como dice el refrán al mal tiempo, buena cara.

-Hola… Mi nombre es Edward Cullen, mucho gusto- la saludo lo más amable que puedo mientras se sienta. Cuando escucha mi voz dio vuelta la cabeza hacia mi dirección provocando que su perfume sea enviado hacia mí, su olor es igual a las fresáis que hay en mi prado, verdaderamente hermoso y dulce.

-Hola… soy Isabella- fue un susurro pero lo suficientemente auditivo como para que lo escuche y me despierte del efecto de su olor.

-Pero… No era que te hacías llamar Bella porque Isabella no te gustaba- cuando termine de decir eso y ver sus ojos abiertos a más no poder fue cuando me di cuenta de mi metedura de pata.

-¿Cómo fue?... Has estado espiándome cuando estaba con mis compañeros en el almuerzo- era una suerte que no me sonroje, porque sino después de su acusación estaría completamente rojo.

-Lo lamento… al principio fue sin querer, ya sabes es difícil evitarlo- le conteste haciendo referencia a nuestro súper oído, eso pareció calmarla un poco- Aunque, tampoco, puedes culparme. Qué harías si vampiros nuevos llegan a dónde vives con tu familia, amenazando su paz- no quise sonar tan acusador pero por una extraña razón no supe que más decir, es como si su presencia me pusiera nervioso ¿Tendrá que ver con que no puedo leer sus pensamientos?

-Tienes razón…yo… lo siento… Cuando vinimos aquí jamás pensamos que habría otros como nosotros, sabemos que hay más por supuesto pero que justo elijas vivir donde hay un clan con siete integrantes es como el colmo ¿no?- tenía un punto y al parecer nuestros compañeros le informaron bien de nosotros- Que te parece si nos reunimos todos juntos para hablar más tranquilos. Con Danny, mi… compañero, queremos presentarnos para que no haya ningún problema- su propuesta me parece lo más sensato pero por algún motivo cuando hablo de su compañero me molesto, se tardo en encontrarle un calificativo, será de verdad es su compañero o su pareja.

-Me parece bien, le mandare un mensaje a todos para reunirnos en mi casa, ahora será mejor que hagamos lo que el profesor dice. Se está aguantando de llamarnos la atención porque eres nueva pero no es de mucha paciencia- parece que son buenos pero es mejor que Carlisle de su punto de vista, para todos nosotros su opinión es la ley.

La clase pasa como todas las demás lenta y aburrida, con los temas que conocía desde hace tiempo. La llegada de Bella fue un soplo de aire fresco, era interesante hablar con ella sobre los estudiantes y lo que pensaban de nosotros, no le dije de mi don, lo mejor es reservarme eso hasta que hablemos con mi padre. Era divertido escuchar sus opiniones sobre los humanos y lo que pensaba de ellos cuando le decía lo que "escuchaba" decir sobre ella, cada vez me caía mejor esta chica, algo raro en mí que no era muy sociable en especial con el sexo contrario.

Cuando termino nuestra última clase, al ir para el estacionamiento llame a mis hermanos al igual que ella hablaba con su compañero. Antes Alice me había enviado un mensaje avisándome que ya le había informado a Carlisle, que nos esperaba en casa y que solo faltaba avisar a Emmett y Rosalie, enana tramposa me dejo la mejor parte. Intente llamarlos pero no contestaban, así que les deje un mensaje para que vengan a casa enseguida.

Cuando terminaba de enviar el mensaje Bella terminó de hablar con su compañero, al parecer algo malo pasó porque tenía el seño fruncido.

-¿Todo bien?- le pregunto con una creciente curiosidad ¿Así se sienten todos los que no pueden leer la mente?

-Sí, es solo que Danny no va a venir, le propusieron un trabajo que lo emociono y fue a buscar todo lo que cree que necesitara. Estaba tan emocionado que hasta se llevo el auto olvidándose de mí, dijo que si voy le mande un mensaje con la dirección de la casa- no me pareció correcto el modo de actuar de su compañero, siendo pareja o no debería tratar así a una dama.

-Si quieres yo te puedo llevar, tanto a mi casa o tu casa, como quieras- no sé de donde salió esa propuesta, solo sabía que no estaba listo para dejarla ir, quiero decir… tenemos que ver si no son peligrosos para nosotros es por eso que me ofrecí.

-No hace falta Edward, quiero aclarar todo de una vez así que indícame donde queda tu casa e iré corriendo- una parte quería llevarla en mi auto, estar juntos un poco más, pero por otro lado quería que vaya corriendo conmigo a la par ¿Qué me está pasando?

-El camino para casa es difícil, está cerca del bosque y tengo que ir contigo para que la encuentres y como traje mi vehículo no lo puedo dejar acá- esperaba que fuera escusa suficiente, al principio dudo mientras mordisqueaba su labio inferior pero luego asintió.

En el camino hacia mi casa seguimos en donde nos habíamos quedado en la escuela pero también hablo sobre su compañero. Me dijo que se llamaba Daniel Martin, pero le decía Danny de cariño, él fue quien la convirtió aunque no me dijo de qué se estaba muriendo, no quise ser entrometido por lo que me calle. Una extraña tranquilidad me invadió cuando me dijo que su relación era más de hermanos que de pareja, cuando estaba pensando en eso llegamos a mi casa.

-Guau… es verdaderamente hermosa Edward- le respondí con una sonrisa y una asentimiento de cabeza, es verdad pero todo el merito es de mi madre Esme, quien justo nos está esperando en la entrada de la casa.

-Bella déjame presentarte a Esme, es técnicamente mi madre- cuando llegamos a la entrada le presente a una sonriente Esme que la saludo y luego le dio un abrazo, Bella quedo algo desconcertada por el gesto pero raídamente se lo devolvió.

_Parecer una chica muy agradable y sobretodo muy hermosa ¿no lo crees hijo? _No sé porque pero ese pensamiento me desconcertó, sino era por la intervención de mis hermanos era capaz de preguntarle en ese momento que quiso decir.

-¡Hola Bella! Es un placer conocerte, estoy segura que seremos grandes amigas- si antes Esme desconcertó a bella, la reacción de Alice la confundió completamente- Este es Jasper, mi marido- Jasper solo le sonrío a Bella, nunca bajas la guardia viejo soldado, pero por lo menos le dio la mano, parece ser que este tipo de actitud es lo que esperaba ya que ese saludo la relajo un poco.

-Hola a todos, es un placer estar en su casa, muchas gracias por invitarme. Disculpen a mi hermano esta algo ocupado por lo que no va a venir pero les aseguro que conmigo bastara para lo que necesiten- les explico el porqué estaba solo, aunque Jasper era el único que prestaba atención de ese detalle, el viejo soldado nunca muere.

-¡Oh, por Dios! Qué modales los míos. Por favor, pasa a la sala, es muy incomodo hablar de cualquier cosa parados- como siempre Esme la gran anfitriona.

Todos ya estábamos acomodados en la sala cuando escucho los pasos de Emmett y Rosalie, seguidos de la vos del primero. Fue extraño pero cuando todos escuchamos su voz Bella quedo paralizada.

-¡Hola familia! ¿Qué era la urgencia para la que nos llamaron?- pregunto Emmett con una gran sonrisa mientras entraba seguido de su esposa.

En ese momento pasaron las cosas tan rápido que si no fuera vampiro jamás las podría haber entendido.

Cuando Bella escucho el saludo de Emmett se dio vuelta para encararlo, este cuando la vio abrió los ojos todo lo que pudo y por su mente pasaron montones de imágenes que jamás vi, la de una pareja de ancianos, una mujer joven embarazada y con algunos rasgos parecidos a los de Bella y a Emmett humano con una bebé en brazos y luego a una niña pequeña que le llamaba ¿papá? ¿Emmett era padre? ¿Cómo es posible?

-¿Marie?...- ese suave susurro fue lo que me saco de mi estado de ensoñación, Marie ¿Quién es Marie? nos preguntamos todos, incluso Rosalie que a cada momento por la cara de su esposo estaba más preocupada, cosa que empeoro cuando Isabella hablo.

-Papá…- luego de decir eso con la voz más rota que escuche en mi vida salió corriendo sin que nadie puede hacer algo. Pero que podíamos hacer si todo estamos impactos con esta revelación ¿Por qué Bella le dijo papá a Emmett? ¿Sería su hija? ¿Por qué nunca nos dijo nada de ella o de que tenía una hija?

Esme, Jasper, incluso Alice que no lo vio venir, no salían de su asombro por como termino todo, yo no estaba mejor, Rosalie estaba desconcertada y dolida, como pudo ser que el hombre que era su esposo y al que amaba tanto le oculto semejante secreto, se sentía traicionada.

Emmett cuando escucho esa palabra fue como un shock, quedo duro como estatua y por su mente pasaron montones de imágenes de él y su hija, Isabella, fueron tantas que hasta a mí me mareo. Luego fue como si despertara y salió disparado hacia el bosque, siguiendo el aroma de Isabella.

Yo le seguí, no sé porque lo hice. Como en todo el día actué por impulso pero no me importa, siento como si alguien me necesitara, estoy seguro que ese alguien es Isabella y para lo que sea que necesite yo voy a estar.

¡Hola! Volví y con lo que todos estaban esperando el reencuentro de padre e hija, tal vez no era como el que todos esperaban pero así debe ser, por lo menos así lo decido yo jajaja. En el próximo sabremos la reacción de Bella ¿Cómo se lo tomara? y una sorpresa, alguien más aparecerá, se animan a adivinar.

Se acuerdan de mi parcial, tanto estudio valió la pena un 9 ni más ni menos jajajaj muchas gracias por todo su apoyo.

Me gustaría dedicarle este capítulo a una gran escritora que fue, indirectamente, una de las causas por las que me anime a publicar todas las ideas locas que pasan por mi cerebro. No se sí saben pero el viernes o sábado, dependiendo de la zona horaria a la que pertenezcan, se publico los últimos dos capítulos de la gran historia "El límite del caos", en lo personal la considero una de las grandes joyas de fanfiction, no solo por su trama, sino por la forma en que la contaba, lo hizo de una manera única, con una gran personalidad pero sobre todo fue una fuente de inspiración y de fortaleza que nos mostraba que incluso la más frágil y pequeña chica puede ser toda una guerrera y hasta el más oscuro ser puede encontrar la redención. Les repito, Sachita, junto con otras grandes escritoras, fueron el incentivo de que me animara a sumergir en este fascinante mundo, ahora sé lo que cuesta hacerlo por lo que cada vez estoy más agradecida por que se hayan tomado el tiempo para crear esa hermosa y oscura historia.

Creía que por todo lo que me brindo a mi le debía algo, tal vez no siga mi historia o nunca la lea, incluso puede que ni se entere que le dedique este capítulo, pero sentía necesario que ustedes supieran esto. Ellas, y todas ustedes también, fueron lo que me dieron el valor para compartir una parte de mí, por eso muchas gracias, no solo a la gran Sachi, sino a todas las que se animan a compartir parte de sus pensamientos y sueños.

Sin más que decir, espero sus comentarios y si tiene dudas pregunten, que yo se las contesto XD.

¡Besos y éxitos!


	6. Conociendonos y ¿reencontrandonos? 2

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de la gran autora Meyer. Yo sólo los uso un poco para diversión mía y de los lectores.**

_**Conociéndonos y ¿reencontrándonos? **_

_**2° parte**_

_**Pov's Bella:**_

Es increíble como todo en lo que creías se puede derrumbar en un segundo, la realidad en la que vivías no era más que una mentira y que la verdad es más cruel de lo que una persona es capaz de soportar, incluso para un vampiro.

¿Como era posible que mi padre este con vida? Todos estos años creí que estaba muerto, que lo perdí por culpa de algún animal salvaje y ahora lo encuentro como uno de los miembros de los Cullen ¿Qué fue lo que en verdad paso? ¿Si estaba "vivo" porque nunca me busco?

Al principio creí que era mi imaginación, de pequeña siempre tuve la ilusión de que en unos de esos oscuros y tristes días mi papá regresaría y todo volvería a ser como antes pero con el paso de los años eso solo quedo como una de las tantas fantasías de la dulce niñez. Pero ahora, cuando escuche su voz me sentí como en esos días donde lo único que me mantenía en pie era la esperanza de que papá volvería, al no encontrar nunca su cuerpo me aferre con todo mi corazón a esa posibilidad existiera, al fin puedo entender porque nunca encontraron su cuerpo a pesar de todas las excursiones que se hicieron para encontrarlo, vivo o muerto.

Pero cuando lo vi fue algo tan distinto de cómo siempre lo había soñado, el shock de verlo de nuevo después de tantos años fue demasiado para mí. Todo este tiempo llore su pérdida pero él estaba vivo y con otra nueva familia, ¿será posible que mi papá se haya olvidado de mí? ¿Le gusto tanto su nueva familia que por eso nunca me busco?

No… eso no puede ser… el me ama, siempre me lo decía, los dos, junto con los abuelos, éramos una familia. Él decía que yo era lo más valioso que tenía en la vida y que prefería sacrificar su vida antes que yo resultara lastimada, entonces ¿por qué? ¿Por qué nunca volvió o por qué nunca me busco?

Necesitaba salir, tranquilizarme para pensar con sensatez y… alejarme de él hasta que pueda entender que paso con mi padre y que va a ser de mí ahora.

Correr, esa era la única solución que encontré para que mi mente se despeje, porque cuando corro solo me concentro en mirar hacia adelante, mi mente se despeja y se pone en blanco, es como si todos mis problemas quedaran cada vez más atrás a medida que voy aumentando la velocidad.

El mejorar el equilibrio y coordinación fue una de las cosas que más me gustaron de la transformación, antes era tan patosa y descoordinada que siempre terminaba en el suelo al caminar y ni hablemos de correr. Mi padre, en cambio, era muy atlético y para que yo pueda sentir lo que era correr, sin peligro de salir lastimada, solía cargarme en sus hombros y corría por el bosque, conmigo encima.

El viento que golpeaba en mi cara, los rayos del sol que pasaban entre las hojas de los árboles que rodeaba mi padre y nuestras risas, la de mi padre y la mía, son unos de los recuerdos que más protejo en mi corazón, de esa época tan feliz y que parecía que todo estaba bien solo porque papá estaba conmigo.

Ahora corro otra vez pero es diferente de cómo recuerdo de mi infancia, ya no corro con mi papá sino que lo hago sola y no lo hago por diversión sino para huir de él y el dolor que siento al ver que todo lo que creía de mi antigua vida era una mentira.

Todavía no conozco el bosque de Forks, antes de llegar a este pueblo tuvimos que cazar en nuestro antiguo hogar para que el viaje en avión no sea muy estresante y poder actuar normal _"como si pudiéramos" _frente a las demás personas, así que hasta ahora no habíamos sentido la necesidad de alimentarnos y de recorrer el lugar. Estuvimos más ocupados en aparentar ser "humanos" frente a nuestros vecinos ya que nuestra casa está cerca del pueblo y si en la escuela estaban al pendiente de nuestras vidas con disimulo, en la protección de sus casas la cosa empeoraba, entiendo ahora a los Cullen por vivir tan lejos y me prometí que la próxima vez que tengamos que elegir una casa lo hare yo sin importarme las suplicas de Danny.

Seguía corriendo para cuando me percate de que no estaba segura de donde me encontraba, cuando salí de esa casa todavía no había ubicado en qué dirección se encontraba, no pensé solo necesitaba salir de ahí y ahora no sé donde estoy, _"bien bella, eres el único vampiro que se pierde" _hay ocasiones en que mi conciencia puede ser verdaderamente inoportuna e insoportable.

Me detengo un momento a contemplar en donde me encuentro, parece ser que es el centro del bosque por el tamaño de los arboles que están forrados por esa cosa verde nunca me gusto el musgo, cuando era pequeña siempre terminaba en el suelo por pisar esa cosa húmeda y resbalarme. Hay como una especie de cascada que forma un riachuelo que divide una parte del bosque, me pregunto que habrá del otro lado.

Me concentro y escucho… ¿olas? si son olas, llegue cerca del la costa de Forks, prácticamente cruce todo el bosque de una punta a la otra, ¡genial! si no fuera porque lo hice por querer escapar de lo que me provocaba tanto dolor.

Como será esa parte de Forks, tendrá algo de verde como todo el pueblo, no pierdo nada con ir a echar un vistazo, tal vez pueda servirle a Danny para una de sus obras, cuando pienso en Danny no puedo evitar sonreír. Esto es lo que debo hacer distraerme para que luego cuando analice todo lo vivido hoy pueda comprender un poco mejor todo y que es lo que tengo que hacer.

Confiando en que esta nueva postura es la correcta para el momento en que estoy viviendo, y también para saciar mi curiosidad, doy unos cuantos pasos al frente para investigar todo ese nuevo escenario.

Es difícil de explicar como todo paso, sé que nunca fui una buena rastreadora pero siempre pude identificar cuando alguien estaba cerca de mí lo suficientemente a tiempo para protegerme o protegerlo, la única escusa que tengo es que mi mente estaba tan pendiente de pensar en otra que distraiga todo el dolor que siento que no se percato del peligro en el que me encontraba, sip lo sé es una excusa patética.

Cuando me dirigía hacia la dirección de donde provenía el sonido de las olas chocando contra la costa una enorme criatura salto hacia mi dirección, el choque fue como si dos grandes rocas, del mineral más duro, colisionaran y provocando un sonido parecido al de los truenos. Salí impulsada hacia el lado contrario de mi objetivo, un pobre árbol fue el encargado de parar mi cuerpo consiguiendo que se partiera por la mitad.

Apoyada en el tronco del árbol, una vez que mi cabeza se pudo estabilizar contemple a la criatura que me ataco, era una especie de lobo pero de un tamaño fuera de los parámetros conocidos por la humanidad, ¡¿es que nada podía salirme bien en este maldito y raro lugar?!

El lobo poseía un pelaje entre marrón y gris, sus dientes eran de un tamaño considerable y se veían bastante filosos, sus patas eran enormes, sus ojos negros desprendían un odio que me inquietaba y ese sentimiento aumento cuando comenzó a gruñir en mi dirección, su cuerpo estaba en posición de ataque sin apartar su penetrante mirada de mi, definitivamente no era de su agrado y no tengo la menor idea de porque este ser extraño estaba en mi contra.

Estaba listo para atacarme y yo… estaba paralizada, no podía moverme, es como si mi cuerpo pesara toneladas y no tuviera la fuerza necesaria para luchar. Cuando creí que todo estaba perdido sucedió algo que no me lo esperaba, algo que no creí volver a ver, solo en mis sueños o recuerdos.

-¡¿TE ATREVES A TOCARLE UN SOLO CABELLO A MI HIJA Y JURO QUE SERA LO ULTIMO QUE HAGAS EN TU VIDA MALDITO PERRO!?- mi padre se interpuso en el camino de la bestia en el momento que salto en mi dirección evitando que se acerque a mí y enviándolo para el otro lado del riachuelo. Jamás lo había visto tan enojado en mi corta vida, su cara estaba deformada mientras le gruñía al lobo y sus ojos estaban negros demostrando un odio todavía mayor del que sentía ese lobo cuando dirigía su mirada hacia mí, aunque admito que sentí un alivio inmenso al verlo, mi padre estaba preocupado por mí, pero por primera vez en toda mi vida tuve miedo, tuve miedo del hombre al que le debe mi vida, sentí miedo de mi padre.

_**Pov's Emmett:**_

No podía ser cierto, tenía que ser todo un sueño o una pesadilla, la chica que estoy viendo no podía ser Bella, mi hija, mi bebé.

Cuando llegamos con Rose a casa, sabíamos que Edward nos estaba esperando para una reunión urgente, según el mensaje que nos dejo en los teléfonos era sobre los nuevos vampiros. Me esperaba que nos reuniéramos para decidir qué hacer con ellos, si presentarnos ante ellos o si debíamos que hacer algo para proteger a nuestra familia, pero nunca espere encontrarme con esta sorpresa.

Al principio me extraño esa esencial floral distinta de las habituales que hay en casa, además me trajo nostalgia el recordar que ese olor era parecido a las flores que había cerca del bosque donde jugaba con mi niña. Pero todo eso desapareció cuando vi a la persona que estaba parada a unos metros de mí.

Al principio quede muy sorprendido, era Marie, la madre de mi hija, solo que diferente. Estaba más joven de lo que recordaba, la última vez que la vi fue antes de que falleciera y tenía unos 20 años, sus ojos eran de color dorado y su cabello era más oscuro del tono que recordaba, un castaño claro lacio, ahora era más como chocolate con risos como el mío y el de… ¡no! ¡Debe ser un error! Marie hace tiempo que está muerta pero no quiero pensar que la otra posibilidad sea… esa.

-¿Marie?...- le pregunto arriesgándome, mi voz sale muy suave y baja por el miedo que tengo de confirmar que sea lo que estoy pensando, en lo más profundo de mi ser espero que sea Marie y no otra persona.

-Papá… - me respondió, en ese momento todo en mi mundo cambio. Mi hija, mi pequeña es como yo, un maldito desgracio arruino su oportunidad de tener una vida y yo no pude hacer nada para impedirlo. La dejé sola, desamparada, pensando que la protegía del monstro que soy y lo único que hice fue dejarla en bandeja de plata para que la lastimen.

La vuelvo a ver y es todo la que una vez soñé que sería cuando creciera, cuantas noche pase añorándola e imaginándome como sería y ahora está aquí.

Es tan hermosa, más allá de poseer la belleza de un vampiro, yo que la conocí como humana puedo decir que no hay mucha diferencias, su belleza es la misma, pero para mí sigue siendo esa pequeñita que corría a mi encuentro cada vez que llegaba de cazar o de un trabajo y tenía que atraparla antes de que se caiga y se lastime.

En mi mente pasaron todos los momentos que vivimos juntos, desde que su madre quedo embarazada hasta el último día de mi vida. Unas ganas tremendas de abrazarla, de tenerla cerca de mí y nunca dejarla ir me inundaron. No me importaba nada, ni mi familia ni mi esposa, ahora lo único importante para mí era mi princesa, pero antes de que realizara algún movimiento ella se había ido.

Al principio no entendí porque mi hijita huía de mí, quería tenerla conmigo, no la volvería a perder nunca más. Sin pensar en mi familia que de seguro estarán confundidos, la verdad no me fije en ellos, salí disparado hacía donde fue mi hija.

Su rastro fue muy fácil de seguir pero no alcanzaba a verla, antes de ir en su búsqueda quede unos momentos estático perdiendo tontamente valiosos minutos y brindándole una gran diferencia.

Corrí como nunca, ni cuando jugábamos a las carreras alcancé esta velocidad, en otros momentos me habría encantado presumir de esto pero ahora solo quiero a mi hija sana y salva.

-¡EMMETT! ¡ESPERA!- escucho que me gritan, es Edward, pero no hay tiempo, tengo que encontrar. Isabella siempre tuvo la facultad de perderse y si no me equivoco se dirige al…

-Limite del tratado- me voz se quiebra en la última parte, mi pequeño bebé puede estar en peligro por culpa de esos chuchos.

-Sí, y lo peor es que hay algunos vigilando, hasta ahora nadie vio nada pero tenemos que ir rá… - su rostro se deformo y solo un gruñido- ¡Maldición! Uno de los lobos la vio y está esperando ver que hace si cruza el limite o no para atacarla, y por lo que vi en la mente de este ella está por cruzar- ni siquiera deje que termine de explicarme, para cuando me dijo que se encontraba cerca del límite supe donde debía ir. Edward me siguió mientras continuaba con su explicación, nunca se la dije pero por más aburrido que me parezca siempre lo considere mi hermano favorito y hoy más que nunca estoy agradecido de que este conmigo para ayudarme a cuidar a mi hija.

Estaba cerca del lugar que dijo Edward cuando escuchamos un ruido, fue como un choque, como el que tienen los de nuestra especie en una pelea y luego el ruido de lo que parece ser la caída de un árbol. Apresuramos la marcha, juro que cuando llegamos y vi a mi hija apoyada sobre un tronco mirando con sorpresa a ese perro mientras que este se preparaba para atacarla vi todo rojo y la cosa empeoró cuando salto hacia ella. No me importo nada, ni mi familia, ni el tratado y ni vida, solo el que mi hija no sea lastimada es lo que valía para mí.

En el momento que salto el lobo me interpuse en su camino y cuando su cuerpo impacto con el mío, lo empuje lejos enviándolo del otro lado de la línea del tratado lejos de nuestro lado, quedando en frente de mi hija para que ese perro idiota apartara la mirada de ella.

-¡¿TE ATREVES A TOCARLE UN SOLO CABELLO A MI HIJA Y JURO QUE SERA LO ÚLTIMO QUE HAGAS EN TU VIDA MALDITO CHUCHO!?- le gruñí con toda la rabia que me carcomía, ese estúpido animal se atrevió a pensar en lastimar a mi hija.

No lo pierdo de vista, parece listo para atacar de vuelta y no me importa, que venga y vera lo que le espera. Cuando parece listo para saltar se escucha por todo el bosque el aullido de otro lobo, el perro con el que me estaba enfrentando parece contrariado con algo pero luego da media vuelta y se marcha dejándome de lo más confundido.

-Su líder los llamo a todos, al parecer debe informarles algo importante sobre unos extraños- contesto Edward al ver mi confusión o leerla en mi mente, no estoy seguro.

Por la forma que miro a Bella supongo que ya saben sobre ellos, ¡rayos! debo advertirle para que se cuide de esos perros.

Mi pobre bebé, parecía tan indefensa y perdida ahí recostada sobre el árbol, o lo que queda de él. Edward se acerca hacia ella y le ayuda a pararse.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Bella?- le pregunta preocupado Edward mientras la mira a los ojos y acaricia su brazo.

_¿Desde cuándo son tan buenos amigos esos dos? _Me pregunto mientras veo la escena pero una voz que hace años no oía me saca de esos pensamientos locos.

-Si… es solo la conmoción… Es decir, no todos los días se ve un lobo gigante con instintos asesinos hacia uno, en especial después de…- termina en susurros mientras mira en mi dirección con disimulo, si eso es posible.

Cuando sus ojos se posan en mi trato de acercarme a ella pero solo consigo que retroceda. Me duele pero sé que mi hija está todavía más dolida que yo y todo es mi culpa pero lo voy arreglar, que no quepa la menor duda.

Edward asiente hacia mi dirección cuando escucha lo que tengo planeado.

-Tengo que ir para casa, todos deben estar muy preocupados. Además tenemos que ver qué hacemos con los lobos por si viene por el tema del tratado- se excusó Edward logrando que Bella lo ve desconcertada cuando menciono a los lobos.

Antes de que pueda hacerle alguna pregunta se fue corriendo hacia nuestra casa. Nos quedamos los dos solo y en un silencio de lo más incomodo, trataba de explicarle que paso conmigo ese último día de mi vida, pero las palabras no salían de mi boca, era como si estuviesen atorados en mi garganta. ¡Diablos! Tendría que haber dejado que Edward se quedara, el podría interpretar mis pensamientos e incluso mejorarlos.

-¿Por qué?...- después de unos eternos minutos vuelvo a escuchar la suave voz de mi hija. ¡Dios! Como la había extrañado, más de lo que imaginaba.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste papá? ¿Sabes cuánto sufrí, cuanto llore y el miedo que tuve porque no estuviste conmigo? ¡Fue lo peor que paso en mi vida, ni siquiera la transformación se asemeja con lo que sentí cuando era solo una niña! ¿Y todo para qué? ¡Para que luego de varios años enterarme que mi padre no murió, que solo me abandono!- fue duro, cada palabra dicha por mi hija era como una estaca en el corazón que me la tenía bien merecido.

Jamás creí que sufriría tanto por mi causa pero al ver sus ojos, esos ojos que amo con todo mi corazón vi la tristeza y la soledad que sintió antes, y la decepción y rencor que siente ahora por mí. Su mirada ya no es más como la recordaba alegre, dulce y feliz, yo mate todo eso con mis miedos y debilidades.

-¡No podía Isabella! ¡Quería, Dios sabe cuánto quería volver contigo y nunca separarme como si nada de lo que paso fuera cierto! Pero no podía princesa, el pensamiento de tu reacción o la mía si volvía, el temor o daño que te pudiera causar era demasiado para mí- le estaba abriendo mi corazón, todo lo que le estaba contando era la verdad, todo esto fue lo que me ayudaba para no ir en su búsqueda y cometer alguna locura- ¡Jamás en la vida me hubiera perdonado que veas al animal que habita en mí para que tus ojos reflejen miedo, como el que me tuviste cuando ataque al lobo!- lo sabía, cuando la protegí lo vi en sus ojos, me tuvo miedo y lo confirme cuando corrió su viste, hija mía no has cambiado nada a pesar de los años.

-Es por eso que nunca te busque, el hecho de que me mires con miedo como hace rato era el suficiente estimulante para evitar ir en tu búsqueda. Además soy débil hija, no asesino humanos pero me costó demasiado resistir la tentación los primeros, incluso hoy en día de cuesta. No estoy orgulloso de haberte dejado, fue lo más duro que hice en mi vida pero habría sido peor para mí que resultarás herida por mi culpa. Por más que no pienses igual, en el fondo de mi ser sé que hice lo mejor para ti, quise que tuvieras una vida plena, la vida que me hubiera gustado compartir contigo- ese era más ferviente deseo, ojala que el tiempo que duro la haya disfrutado. Pero por la expresión de su rostro, que antes se encontraba serio y ahora paso a una de furia, parece que me volví a equivocar.

-¿Plena?... ¡¿Dices plena?! ¡Como podía tener una vida plena si en el fondo de mi corazón quería morir para seguirte! Todos los días era una tortura el levantarme para ver que me habías dejado y no podía hacer nada para remediarlo. Solo trate de vivir por los abuelos, ellos ya habían perdido a su hijo, no podía arrebatarles a su nieta también. Pero yo ya no era la niña de antes, no jugaba, no podía ir al bosque por miedo, ya no reía, todos los días miraba por la ventana para ver si volvías. Todos los días era levantarse con la esperanza de volverte a ver y luego irme a acostar con la desilusión de la realidad, y cuando murieron los abuelos… ya no tenía nada porque vivir, por eso fui al bosque a buscar la muerte- no pude más, intente con todas mis fuerzas resistir a lo que me contaba, ella necesitaba desahogarse pero escuchar decir que ella busco su propia muerte rompió mi corazón.

El pensar que yo le cause semejante daño, al extremo de no querer vivir, provoco un terror en mi corazón ante la idea de perderla. Lo único que se me ocurrió para mitigar el dolor fue ir a abrazarla, sin importarme lo que ella diga.

Cuando la rodeé con mis brazos ella se puso rígida y por mi mente pasaron todas las veces en que la tuve así. Cuando nació no sabía como sujetarla era tan pequeña, tan frágil y tenía miedo de lastimarla pero cuando la mire a los ojos, los mismos que los de mi madre, comprendí que mi misión en este mundo era cuidar a este hermoso ángel, ahora más que nunca que perdió a su madre.

También recordé cuando me llamo papá por primera vez, mi padre nunca me dejo olvidarlo porque cuando dijo esa palabra llore como un niño, sus primeros pasos, sus primeras caídas, sus cumpleaños y todas las veces que por miedo o solo por querer algún mimo me pedía que le dé su abrazo de oso.

-¿De verdad fue por eso?...- seguía perdido en mis recuerdos cuando la voz de mi hija me despertó, aunque no entendí de que hablaba.

Me aleje lo justo, pero sin soltarla del todo, para ver que su rostro estaba agachado pero luego lo levanto y pude ver duda en ellos.

-¿De verdad fue por eso que no me buscaste? ¿No fue porque ten cansaste de tener una hija torpe?- su pregunta fue como un balde de agua fría, como puede mi pequeña dudar de mi amor por ella.

La sujete firmemente por los brazos, pero no demasiado fuerte para no lastimarla, e hice que levantara el rostro para que vea en mis ojos que todo lo que decía era cierto.

-Isabella Marie McCarty escucha muy bien lo que te voy a decir. ¡Nunca jamás te dejaría por no amarte, porque esa es la mentira más grande del universo! Eres mi hijita, la luz de mis ojos, eres lo más valioso que tengo en la vida y si me tuve que irme fue porque creí que era lo mejor para ti. No sabes como fueron estos años sin saber nada de ti, siempre trataba de consolarme pensando que estabas bien, que gracias a mi sacrificio podías tener una vida feliz. Me equivoque, lo admito y no sabes como me arrepiento de haberte dejado, no sabes como te extrañaba y la falta que me hacía verte, saber si eras feliz, incluso si también me extrañabas o si ya te habías olvidado de mi- le afirme lo más serio que pude, sobre mis manos podía sentir como temblaba y sus ojos parecían que en cualquier momento soltarían lagrimas, aunque sé que eso es imposible.

-Como podría olvidarte si eres lo más importante para mí. ¡Dios! No tienes idea cuánto te extrañe papá- oírla decir papá fue como si retrocediera en el tiempo y la escuchara llama papá por primera vez. Sentía que hasta podía llorar pero de felicidad, había recuperado a mi hija y no iba a permitir que se separe de mi nunca más.

Volví a abrazarla pero estaba vez ella me devolvió el abrazo, todo era perfecto. Después de tanto tiempo volvía a tener entre mis brazos a mi hija, nada podía arruinarlo y quien lo intentara se enfrentara a mi furia.

Seguimos abrazados por un largo tiempo, era como si con ese solo abrazo tratara de reponer todos los que no nos pudimos dar en todos estos años. No nos importaba nada, solo seguir juntos como siempre debió ser.

¡Hola! Al fin llego el momento entre padre e hija, trate de hacer lo mejor que pude para expresar lo que sienten Bella y su padre, sus miedos y los motivos de porque actuaron así y la verdad estoy orgullosa del resultado, espero que a ustedes también les guste.

No hay mucho que contar esta vez, salvo que en la historia también aparecerán nuestros queridos lobos y muy pronto veremos como afecta a la manada estos nuevos vampiros y viceversa.

Sin más, espero que mi trabajo le guste y que dejen sus comentarios, recuerden que estos son muy importantes para mí porque me ayudan a mejorar y son mi motor para seguir. Nos vemos la próxima.

¡Besos y éxitos!


	7. Mi nombre es Isabella McCarty

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de la gran autora Meyer. Yo sólo los uso un poco para diversión mía y de los lectores.**

* * *

_**Me llamo Isabella McCarty**_

Es extraño como cuando las cosas que siempre soñaste que pasaran suceden pero de una manera que jamás pensaste. Siempre estás haciendo planes, diciendo como vas actuar si te pasara tal cosas pero la verdad es que cuando ocurre tu reacción es completamente distinta de la pensada, algunas veces es para mejor pero otras te dan ganas que eso que tanto soñaste jamás hubiera ocurrido.

De niña pensé mil y un escenario distintos en donde mi papá volvía, que todo fue un simple accidente y una vez que se recuperara volvería conmigo. Ni en mis más locos sueños creía que lo volvería a ver después de varia décadas, siendo vampiros ambos y con familias adoptivas diferentes.

Pero estaba feliz como hace mucho no lo estaba, hasta puedo apostar que si Danny estuviera cerca diría que emito solo un aura dorada de la felicidad que en que me regodeo.

Después de muchos años puedo hablar con mi padre y es como si nada hubiera cambiado. Luego de mi pequeño arrebato emocional por nuestro shoqueante reencuentro y de habernos sincerados uno con otro, permanecimos en el mismo lugar solo que ahora el me tenía en su regazo abrazada mientras me mecía como cuando era bebé, no me importa que aparentara 17 años e incluso tuviera más que eso me encantaba estar así.

-Así que por estar en el bosque el te convirtió- dijo papá creo que más para él que para mí, una vez calmados tratamos de ponernos al corriente sobre nuestras vidas.

Le conté todo lo que viví desde que desapareció y como lo buscaron incansablemente los abuelos, el esfuerzo que hicimos para tratar de seguir viviendo (en mi caso sin mucho éxito), las muertes de los abuelos y como fui encontrada y convertida por mi amigo. Estas últimas fueron tan difíciles de escuchar como de contar, papá sufrió mucho cuando le dije sobre nuestros viejitos, como él llamaba a los abuelos, y se culpo de no poder haber hecho algo para ayudarlos y de dejar que yo sola me ocupe de esos dolorosos temas sin el apoyo de nadie, también se culpo de no haber estado para protegerme de las malvadas intenciones de un vampiro pervertido, esta última parte no la entendí pero creo que fue más para aligerar el ambiente deprimente que se formo.

El también me hablo de su vida y como siguió adelante. De cómo Rosalie, la vampira rubia que estaba con él cuando lo vi por primera vez, lo salvo de morir por culpa del oso, como fue su nueva vida como vampiro y sobre su familia.

La verdad estoy muy agradecida con Rosalie, es cierto que sufrí con su pérdida pero era más por la impotencia de saber que nunca más lo iba a volver a ver estando vivos. Me alegra saber que tuvo otra oportunidad para vivir y que encima encontró el amor, siempre supe que por más que mi padre quiso mucho a mi madre jamás la amo, lo único que me importa es su felicidad y si esta con ella no tengo ningún problema pero si le hace sufrir vera quien es Isabella Marie McCarty.

-Papá… ¿Por qué ninguno de tu familia sabía de mi?- le pregunte, se que habíamos aclarado todos nuestras dudas pero eso todavía no me cerraba ¿Era por su familia o por su esposa? ¿Tendría ahora algún problema por mi culpa?

-Es… complicado hija… Fue una decisión propia no contar nada, no por ti sino que hubiera sido difícil para todos- me explico mientras suspiraba pero lo único que consiguió fue que mis dudas y mi curiosidad aumentaran. Al ver que mi cara reflejaba más incertidumbre continuó- Ya te explique que era débil con respecto a la sangre en esos primeros tiempos y fue más que nada mi miedo por lastimarte lo que me hizo estar callado, antes pensé que una vez que fuera más resistente iría por ti y no quería que nadie me lo impidiera por eso calle… Pero al pensarlo mejor me di cuenta que no podría darte una buena vida, siempre escondiéndonos en lugares sin mucho sol, no quería eso y cuando creí que era bueno confesarles todo descubrí algo que me hizo pensar que lo mejor era no hablar y tener este secreto solo para mí- termino mientras me abrazaba y daba un beso en la sien.

Lo entendía porque pase lo mismo que él los primeros meses, ese ardor que corría en todo tu cuerpo que solo se podía calmar con ese elixir bordo no era algo fácil de soportar, pero aun me pregunto qué fue lo que descubrió que lo hizo desistir de hablar.

Cuando estaba por tratar de averiguar más, lo sé soy muy curiosas o terca como prefieran, un exótico aroma llego a mi nariz informándome de que había alguien más en este lugar, papá también se dio cuenta y al mismo tiempo dirigimos nuestras miradas hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Edward Cullen.

-Disculpen la molestia pero… todos en casa están preocupados y como tampoco soy muy consciente del tema creo que lo mejor es que ustedes venga para que expliquen todo- nos dijo, parecía algo avergonzado aunque debo admitir que su cara de confundido es linda.

-Tienes razón… será mejor ir a casa. Ahí hablaremos mejor princesita- contesto papá mientras se levantaba conmigo en brazos y me paraba, se que dije que me encantaba que me mimara pero por alguna razón no me gusto que me dijera "princesita", tal vez por la risa que solo Edward.

-¡Esperen!- papá nos detuvo cuando estábamos a punto de irnos, al principio me asuste pensé que ese lobo volvió y creo que Edward pensó lo mismo ya que miraba por todas partes y preguntaba qué pasaba.

-¡Oh! Nada peligroso, solo que no los presente- dijo papá sin remordimiento consiguiendo que con Edward lo veamos como si tuviera dos cabezas, aunque parecía no importarle porque siguió- Edward te presento a Isabella McCarty, mi hija- me presento ante una persona con la que ya había entablado un pequeña amistad pero debo de admitir que me gusto que diga que soy su hija y que por más años que pasaron seguían siendo el mismo alegre y despreocupado.

-Un placer Isabella y me alegro que se volvieran a encontrar- me saludo con la mano Edward y con una dulce sonrisa que respondí con otra y un hola, aunque no me paso desapercibido que miraba una y otras vez a mi padre y luego a mí.

Emprendimos el camino hacia su casa en un cómodo silencio aunque a veces era algo incomodo ver como Edward miraba la mano de papá que tomaba la mía, si él tomo mi mano como si fuera una niña pequeña alegando que si ya me perdí una vez en el bosque me podía pasar de nuevo, parece que no solo yo mi di cuenta de este asunto.

-¡Bueno, ya está bien Edward! ¿Qué pasa que a cada rato estas mirándonos?- pregunto papá algo exasperado, solo se enoja cuando algo grave pasa pero algunas actitudes logran sacarlo de sus casillas como ahora, aunque admito que también estaba empezando a molestarme sus miraditas.

-Lo siento… no creí ser tan obvio… es solo… que cuesta creer que son padre e hija y como se encontraron- contesto bastante avergonzado pero tiene razón hasta a mi me cuesta creerlo- Además no se parecen mucho y es más difícil de creer…- se a lo que se refiere, simple me dijeron que me parecía a mi mamá y mi abuela pero que de mi padre no saque nada.

-Eso mi querido Edward es porque mi princesita se parece a su madre y en algunos aspectos a mi madre, pero ¡ojo! que yo también puse de mi parte el cabello rizado y los ojos, que ahora no se ven, son herencia mía. El color del cabello también pero como su madre tenía un tono más claro se mezclaron pero… detalles- termino la explicación de mi genética mi padre con una gran sonrisa y nuevamente utilizo ese apodo que estoy empezando a odiar.

-Bueno eso tiene sentido pero será mejor seguir que la familia está muy preocupada y tienen mucho que explicar, sobre toda la "princesita"- se que no lo hizo por maldad sino como un juego pero al ver la mirada burlona y el tonito de su voz tuve unas ganas tremendo de agarrarlo y demostrarle lo que la "princesita" podía hacer.

Pero no conto con algo importante, que me encontraba junto con mi papá y el es un poco…

-Ni se te ocurra decirle de esa forma de nuevo me escuchaste Edward, sino quieres sufrir- le dijo papá con una voz que asustaría al más peligroso de los miembros de los Volturis, su voz fue tan atemorizante y seria que, hasta juraría que Edward tembló de miedo mientras lo miraba con los ojos abiertos.

De repente papá comenzó a reír estruendosamente mientras que se reía de la cara del otro vampiro que cada vez estaba más asustado, creo que ahora por la salud mental de papá, y entendía menos lo que pasaba.

-No te asustes Eddy, solo era una broma- le tranquilizó mientras sonreía aunque enseguida su cara volvió a ponerse seria- Pero es cierto que no puedes volver a llamarla así, porque Belly Bells es solo MI princesita y NADIE más puede decirle así- termino dándome uno de sus habituales abrazos de oso y sonriéndole a Edward que trataba de procesar que acababa de suceder.

Papá es un poquito celoso y por si nunca lo demostró con su familia de vampiros creo que después de este momento Edward sabe hasta qué nivel puede ser, no lo culpo por no reponerse todavía, hasta yo que se su jueguito me sorprendió lo aterrador que puede verse, tal vez tenga que ver con ser vampiro.

Una vez que Edward se recupero emprendimos la marcha, otra vez. La caminata habría sido agradable sino fuera que cada vez que pasáramos por una parte resbalosa o con dificultades inexistentes para un vampiro papá me alzaba o sujetaba fuerte diciendo "es solo por precaución, no quiero que te lastimes", si sacamos de lado que me alzaba cuando pasábamos encima de algunas raíces de los árboles y que soy una vampiresa indestructible me parecería tierna su actitud.

Pero eso no se comparaba con lo que hizo después, recordaba que a papá le gustaba jugar bromas o burlarse de los demás pero había olvidado que yo era una de sus principales víctimas.

Edward, curioso por como papá me trataba, pregunto porque me trataba así, y mi padre, rápido como es, encontró la excusa perfecta para hablar de mis desventuras de la niñez, desde mi encantadora relación con el piso hasta los motivos de mis sonrojos.

-En serio Edward, no podías decirle ningún cumplido, por más insignificante que sea, sin que sus mejillas se pongan coloradas. Es más, te apuesto que si no fuera vampiro ahora estaría toda roja- contaba papá mientras soltaba una gran risa, y lo peor es que es verdad, incluso siento como si la sangre se acumulara en mi cara, odio eso.

-De seguro era lindo…- murmuro Edward con la vista perdida en mi dirección, tal vez es mi imaginación pero creo que no lo quiso decir en voz alta porque cuando papá lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados rápidamente agrego- Los recuerdos… deben ser lindos los recuerdos que tiene juntos. Yo recuerdo muy poco de mis padres…- empezó diciendo muy nervioso para terminar con un semblante muy triste logrando contagiarnos.

-Tengo algunos recuerdos pero son muy borrosos. Era muy pequeña cuando todo paso…- dije para tratar de animar a Edward pero solo conseguí que papá se ponga peor- Aunque los pude solidificar por algunas fotos y otros objetos que conservo- finalice consiguiendo que la sonrisa de papá volviera.

-¡¿Tienes las fotos?!- le sonríe mientras asentía, no eran muchas porque en ese entonces eran muy difíciles de adquirir las cámaras pero las que tenía estaban en buen estado- ¡Genial! Ahora le podré mostrar a todos lo bonita que era mi nena de bebé, espero que tengas esa que esta boca abajo sonriendo mientras estabas desnudi…- empezó a hablar papá mientras yo me moría de vergüenza y Edward trataba de esconder su sonrisa mirando al piso.

-¡PAPÁ!- le dije en un murmuro que salió más fuete de lo que espere, cuando obtuve su atención continúe- No hables de ese tipo de fotos- prácticamente le rogo.

-¿Por qué tesoro? Si te veías tan tierna en esa foto, con tu sonrisita y tu colita al aire- me contesto con la sonrisa y la voz más inocente del mundo.

-¡PAPÁ! No enfrente de…- le pedí mientras le hacía seña hacia Edward, aunque tampoco quería que las demás personas vean esas fotos. Cuando vio a quien me refería hizo una mueca burlesca con la boca.

-¿Y por qué te importa tanto que Edward vea esa foto?- me pregunto mientras me miraba fijo, solo pude rodar los ojos, papá y sus celos- Aunque pensándolo mejor no te gaste en evitar que él vea la foto, es más ya debe haberla visto junto con muchas cosas más que recordé- concluyó mirándolo con una sonrisa de superioridad.

¡Como que Edward ya debe haberla visto! ¿Estaban tan preocupados por nuestra presencia que nos investigaron, hasta entraron en nuestra casa? Pero… ¿como? ¿Si nunca dejamos la casa? Además, donde están guardadas las fotos es en un lugar especial, que hasta Danny no puede buscar ahí por respeto propio, así qué como las vio…

-No te preocupes Bella, Emmett está equivocado…- su confesión me trajo de vuelta a la realidad, pero seguía sin entender y ahora se sumo papá que al parecer tampoco entendía - Bueno casi… lo que pasa es, yo tampoco lo sé… Mejor sigamos y ahí explicamos todo, pero descuida Bella no he visto ninguna foto tuya, estas a salvo- me dijo con una sonrisa, me tranquilizo que no sepa de ningunos de mis momentos vergonzosos que no pude evitar mirarle a los ojos y corresponderle con una tímida sonrisa, eso aumento la suya.

Un tos fingida, demasiado fuerte para ser verdadera, me despertó de mi ensoñación revelándome que mi padre nos miraba fijamente a Edward, que parece que estaba en el mismo estado, y a mí, estaba más serio de lo normal y hasta parecía incomodo.

-Buenooo… continuemos. Isabella no te separes de mí- esto último lo dijo en voz baja mientras me agarraba la mano, aunque no entiendo que pretende con nuestro súper oído Edward lo escucho, lo sé porque movió la cabeza negando mientras reía.

Luego de una larga caminata llegamos al comienzo de todo, la casa Cullen. Recién ahora comencé a darme cuenta como actué y lo infantil que fui, debí quedarme a explicar todo en vez de hacer la escena que hice, que será que piensan ahora de mí estas personas que fueron tan buenas conmigo. Ese fue mi último pensamiento cuando sentí el impacto de un cuerpo duro que me aprisionaba, anteriormente me pareció ver una mancha pequeña y morena correr hacia mí.

-¡OH POR DIOS! ¡OH POR DIOS! ¡SABÍA QUE TODO IBA A SALIR BIEN! ¡ESTO ES LO MÁS EMOCIONANTE QUE HA PASADO Y HE VISTO EN TODA MI VIDA! ¡ESTOY TAN FELIZ POR TI Y POR TU PADRE BELLS!- Alice, creo que así era el nombre, me estaba abrazando mientras saltaba conmigo sujetada. De todas las reacciones posibles esta fue la menos pensada.

-¡Oh al fin volvieron! ¡Estaba tan preocupada! ¿Cariño estas bien?- si Alice me impacto, su madre le gano. Esme apenas me vio vino a cerciorarse si estaba bien y cuando Alice me soltó ella también me abrazo, fue muy agradable esa sensación me recordaba a los abrazos de mi abuela, supongo que esos eran los abrazos de una madre. Una vez que le asegure que estaba bien ella se dirigió hacia mi padre, creí que también lo abrazaría pero como en todo el día me equivoque.

-¡EMMETT CULLEN SE PUEDE SABER QUE PASA POR TU CABEZA! ¡COMO PUEDES ACTUAR DE ESA MANERA PREOCUPANDONOS A TODOS Y ENCIMA OCULTARNOS A UNA!… ¡NO TE ESCONDAS DETRÁS DE TU HIJA, COMPORTATE COMO UNA PERSONA RESPONSABLE, TIENES UN EJEMPLO QUE DAR!- La voz de Esme era firme y fuerte, sin llegar a gritar, pero igual lograba dar mucho miedo. No culpo a papá por tratar de esconderse de ella, daba mucho miedo.

-Tu madre tiene razón Emmett, somos tu familia y teníamos derecho a saber- apoyo la postura de Esme otro vampiro, supongo que es su padre Carlisle, como Edward me había comentado.

Era un vampiro rubio muy apuesto, aparentaba unos 26 o 30 años y transmitía una tranquilidad sorprendente, supongo que por eso era un buen médico.

-Lo siento papá pero yo… - papá se quedo callado mirando fijamente hacia una parte, cuando seguí su trayecto pude ver que miraba hacia esa vampiresa rubia, Rosalie. Ella también lo miraba pero mientras que papá la miraba con culpa y remordimiento, ella lo hacía con enojo, deserción y algo de ¿culpa?

Cuando todos vieron que nos concentrábamos en dirección de la casa, donde Rosalie se encontraba, fijaron la vista en la misma dirección.

-Será mejor que vayamos adentro, ahí hablaremos mejor- nos indico Carlisle y lo seguimos hasta la casa.

Una vez que todos nos ubicamos comenzamos a hablar sobre nuestra historia. Primero comenzó papá contando sobre los abuelos, como conoció a mi madre y como fue su relación, también sobre mi nacimiento y todo la que vivió conmigo hasta su transformación, pero sobre todo explico sus motivos de haber ocultado todo lo relacionado sobre mí.

Todavía no los conozco bien pero creo que todos lo aceptaron y comprendieron su forma de actuar. Carlisle parecía que lo comprendió porque solo le enviaba miradas de compasivas a mi padre. Alice, Jasper y Edward lo miraban como si fuera la primera vez que lo ven de verdad, aunque no los culpo muchas personas también lo miraban hacia cuando se daban cuenta de que más allá de todas sus bromas podía ser una persona madura. Esme era una de las más conmovidas por el dolor que reflejaba mi padre cuando confesaba que él creyó que lo mejor para mí era que me dejara. Pero lo que me dejo preocupada fue la reacción de Rosalie, cuando papá estaba hablando de su relación con mi madre y sobre lo que vivió conmigo, abandonó la sala subiendo por las escaleras, supongo hacia su cuarto, porque se escuchaban sus pisadas por el piso de arriba, me tranquilizo que por lo menos quedara dentro de la casa para terminar de escuchar toda la historia.

Cuando papá termino miró para mi dirección para que continuara, aunque solo conté de manera superficial como continuo mi vida después de su "muerte". Les hable que viví con mis abuelos pero no que prácticamente era una especie de autónoma. Como me encontré con Danny, mi compañero, que él fue que me transformo para no estar ninguno de los dos solo, aunque no les dije que yo primero le pedí que me matara, por una extraña razón cuando lo mencione como compañero Edward cerro sus manos en puños y su seño se frunció, como si estuviera molesto pero más raro fue como Alice soltaba un risa en su dirección y Jasper subía una ceja mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa. Por último les conté como fue mi vida inmortal hasta este momento, algunas otras cosas eran muy mías como para contarlas, y todavía no tenía la confianza necesaria en ellos, y otros temas eran míos y de Danny, el debía decidir si quería contar su historia o no.

Cuando termine de contar todo lo que creí importante todo se volvió un completo silencio, todos lo estaban asimilando, pero entre ese sepulcral silencio se escucho claramente unos pasos fuertes y como una ventana se abría en el piso de arriba, Rosalie se había ido de la casa.

Mire hacia mi papá y vi que su cara demostraba preocupación, cuando él me miro de regreso con la pregunta que no se anima a decirme pero que por sus ojos la veía, le asentí demostrando que no tenía ningún problema en que vaya tras su esposa. El me sonrió como respuesta y me beso en la frente y luego se volteo para ver a toda su familia mientras se paraba.

-Bueno familia, les encargo a mi hija mientras soluciono este problema- después de decir eso se fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-Bueno Bella como nos hablaste de tu vida creo que es justo que nosotros también te contemos de las nuestras- dijo Carlisle luego de unos minutos de silencio, todos los demás estuvieron de acuerdo y me sonrieron mientas decidían que iba a empezar primero a hablar.

ooo

Emmett sabía que le sería muy difícil hablar con su familia sobre su hija, en especial con Rosalie. Sabía que toda la confianza que habían construido a lo largo de los años se había esfumado, pero lo que más le llenaba de remordimiento era saber lo mucho que estaría sufriendo por considerarse culpable de todo esto.

Puede ser que Rosalie se mostrará hacia los demás como una persona fría y banal pero lo hacía más porque así fue educada y para no encariñarse con las personas y no salir lastimada de nuevo. Cuando Rose le conto su historia también le confesó que una de las cosas que más le dolió, apartando el abuso que sufrió por parte del desgraciado de su ex prometido, fue que ella de verdad lo llego querer, tanta fue la ilusión que tenía por el amor verdadero que al primer instante en que creyó que lo encontró se aferro a él con todas sus fuerzas pero solo sirvió para que la condenaran a una vida eterna y a un corazón roto.

Él puede dar fe de lo herido que estaba su corazón que no le dejaba ver que si por algo hizo lo que pudo para salvarlo es porque sabía que era el indicado para ella pero tenía tanto miedo de volver a caer en las redes del amor para que volvieran a lastimarla que intentaban lo imposible para no estar con él.

Incluso una vez que se sincero con sus sentimientos todavía le contaba olvidar el pasado, fueron muchas las veces que Emmett fue rechazado por Rosalie cuando intentaba acercarse de manera física aún cuando eran esposos, los recuerdos de esos malditos aprovechándose de su cuerpo no la dejan tranquila. Pero Emmett con mucho amor y paciencia le ayudo a recuperarse mientras que mutuamente aprendían lo que era él amor, porque él nunca había amado a una mujer, solo a su hija y a su madre pero era un amor distinto más puro. En cambio, el amor que sentía hacia Rose era más pasional al igual que dulce, porque fue esa dulzura lo que le permitió superar ese pasado, porque lamentablemente eso no se olivada está gravado a fuego en tu piel y la única manera de superarlo es siguiendo adelante y dejar que cuando eso recuerdos aparezcan sean desplazado por otros donde se manifieste el amor verdadero.

Pero ahora Emmett rompió esa confianza y lo peor es que sabe que ella se está echando toda la culpa que debería ser suya por no confiar en su familia ni en su esposa.

Al fin, después de tanto correr la alcanzó en el mismo sendero en que estaba antes con su hija. Al principio estaba de espalda pero cuando lo oyó llegar se dio vuelta hacia él provocando que su corazón se rompa al ver su cara de sufrimiento.

-¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué no me dijiste?...- empezó como un murmuro pero la conocía como nadie y sabía que ella debía hablar y sacar todo lo que tenía dentro- ¿POR QUÉ NO ME LO DIJISTE? ¡PODRÍA HABERTE AYUDADO PARA QUE ESTÉS CON ELLA! ¡TENÍAS UNA HIJA PERO LA DEJASTE! ¡SABES LO QUE DARÍA YO PARA TENER LA BENDICIÓN QUE TU TIENES! ¡PERO LA DEJASTE!… la dejaste por mi culpa…- lo que empezó como una Rosalie reclamo a los gritos una explicación se transformo en una Rose susurrando con una culpa tremenda en su pecho hasta terminar arrodillada en el suelo mientras sollozaba sin lagrimas.

Emmett no soportó más y corriendo como solo un vampiro sabe fue hasta ella y la abrazo con su típico abrazo de oso pero con una delicadeza que solo tiene con ciertas personas, una de ellas es a la que está abrazando ahora y la otra está en la casa Cullen.

-No Rose, no fue tu culpa… lo único que hiciste fue salvarme de una muerte segura. Sin ti Bella igual seguiría sin su padre- le decía mientras la abrazaba y la besaba en la cabeza, en el rostro, todo lo que estuviera a su alcance.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Puede ser que te salve pero igual te aleje de ella, yo pedí que te conviertan en vampiro, obligándote a separarte definitivamente de tu hija… Rose iba a continuar pero Emmett la interrumpió.

-Si Rose, gracias a tu intervención me salve pero fue decisión mía no ir por mi hija. Fue mí miedo a no saber si era lo suficientemente fuerte para resistir su sangre o para resistir el rechazo o miedo que le provoque a mi hijita. Fui solo yo el que no confió en el amor que me tenía mi hija, en el amor que tenía mi familia para apoyarme o en el amor que me tenías para ayudarme con el caso de mi hija. Creí que era mejor si callaba nadie sufriría más que yo, pero me equivoque. El único culpable soy yo, por amar tanto a mi hija y que no quería que sufra la vida nómada de un vampiro o que vos sufras por mi hija, ninguna de las dos tiene la culpa de mis errores, solo de que les ame con todo mi corazón- y en menos de una cuantas horas Emmett volvió a abrir su corazón pero esta vez hacia la mujer que conquisto su corazón y con quien espera pasar toda su eternidad juntos.

Quedaron abrazados mientras asimilaban las palabras del otro y se perdonaban mutuamente a ellos mismos, porque ninguno era culpable, fue circunstancias del destino que Emmett esté en camino de Rose ese día para salvarlo y que luego de unos años se reencontraran con su hija también como vampiro. Tarde o temprano esta situación iba a pasar y lo importante ahora es personarse, seguir adelante y disfrutar de esta nueva oportunidad porque lo que deber verdad importa es que se aman.

Aun abrazados se miraron a los ojos y con solo verse en ellos vieron el amor que se tenían y que solo lo podían expresar con un beso que transmitieran todo el amor, la dulcera y la pasión que se sentían.

ooo

-Entonces Jasper puede sentir las emociones y controlarlas, Alice ve el futuro y Edward lee las mentes. Wau, sus dones son increíbles- dijo Bella tratando procesar todo lo que le contaron, estaba preocupada por su padre y como estaría con Rose pero ellos eran tan interesantes que fue fácil distraerse.

-Aunque… creo que algo me está pasando Carlisle, desde que llego Bella no puedo oírla, a los demás si pero a ella no. ¿Puedes tener alguna idea?- le pregunto Edward a su padre, este quedo pensando en las posibilidades pero hasta no hacer algunos estudios no podían asegurar nada.

Me pregunto si no me molestaría, para ser sincera me sentiría incomoda con que me trataran como rata de laboratorio pero al ver la emoción mal disimulada de Carlisle para descubrir este misterio no pude negarme, aunque Edward lo hizo por mí.

-Mejor esperamos y le preguntamos a Emmett, es su padre y tal vez no le guste que Bella pase por algo así- todos lo vieron como si le acabara de salir un tercer ojo pero le dieron la razón, aunque no lo admita se que Edward quedo impresionado con la actitud sobre protectora de papá y no se quería arriesgar.

En ese momento recordé algo que me dijo Danny hace muchos años y cuando estaba por decirles llego un olor desagradable provocando que todos se tensaran.

Escuche unas pisadas pero no eran de mi padre y Rosalie sino de hombres parecían, y luego como golpeaban a la puerta. Carlisle fue a abrir mientras Edward y Jasper lo franqueaban a sus costados y las chicas nos quedamos un poco más atrás pero podíamos ver quien era la persona que vino.

Un chico alto, moreno y de una piel con un tono colorado como la de los nativos, sin remera y con una bermuda era quien golpeo la puerta, parecía de unos 20 y algo y se veía muy serio. A su lado estaba un chico parecido a él solo que más joven. Lo curioso era que ambos parecían jóvenes, uno más que otro, pero sus musculaturas eran como la de los jugadores de rugby o la de alguien que consumía esteroides para el crecimiento.

-Buenas tarde ¿Qué se les ofrece?- les pregunto Carlisle como buen anfitrión, el chico más joven hizo como un gruñido consiguiendo que Edward y Jasper le contestaran de la misma manera, su padre les hizo callar levantando el brazo.

-Vinimos a hablar de los nuevos vampiros y porque invaden nuestros territorios- contesto el chico mayor con una voz firme y gruesa pero se vía el desagrado en su rostro.

Me habían explicado más o menos la cuestión del tratado y según lo que entendí yo no pasé a su territorio, estuve cerca pero no lo hice ¿entonces porque?… Tuve un horrible presentimiento y lo confirme cuando Edward me miro a los ojos y asintió, no pude hacer más que murmurar…

-Danny…- fue muy bajo como lo dije pero igual atraje la mirada del chico más joven que miró para mi dirección y abrió los ojos enormemente.

No sé que habrá dicho o pensado pero Edward le respondió gruñéndole y mostrándole los dientes, el chico no se quedo atrás y le respondió de la misma manera.

Debería estar preocupada como todos los de la familia por la pequeña guerra que se estaba iniciando en la sala pero solo podía pensar en mi amigo y rogar porque estuviera bien hasta que yo supiera que hacer.

* * *

**¡Hola gente hermosa! Acá está un nuevo capítulo espero que les guste.**

**Poco a poco todo se va arreglando, por lo menos con la familia, pero ahora Danny parecer ser que se metió en líos ¿qué habrá hecho nuestro artista vampírico? Díganme sus opciones y la ganadora se lo lleva a su casa ajajaj.**

**Creo que no hay mucho que decir, pero quiero aclarar sobre Rose y Emmett, ellos se aman mucho por todos sus peleas pero siempre estará esa culpa en sus corazones. La de Rose por convertirlo en vampiro y no dejar que descanse en paz como a ella le gustaría hacer pero en cambio sigue con vida y la de Emmett por no ser capaz de confesar su secreto, para mí no se tienen que perdonar el uno al otro sino a ellos mismo, porque por culpa de sus miedos e inseguridades paso todo. Eso opino yo… ¿y ustedes? Anímense y díganme.**

**Un aviso final, comienzo las clases de magisterio y en abogacía ya empezamos con los parciales y finales, lo que significa menos tiempo para mí y para escribir T-T. No sé si ahora pueda todos los lunes, así que cada vez que tenga un capitulo hecho lo subiré, aunque tarde prometo terminar este fic, palabra de Romi.**

**Buenos esos es todo, ya casi llegamos a los cien comentarios, el número cien que escriba le dedico el siguiente capítulo, soy medio chantajista vieron jajaj.**

**¡Besos y éxitos!**


	8. Una tranquila convivencia

**(Aparece Romi con una especie de armadura medieval con escudos y una lanza) Ho hola… (Se escuchan solo grillos) se que muchas deben querer matarme por la tardanza (ahora se escucha una avalancha de SI) en serio lo siento pero de verdad la escuela me adsorbió como nunca. Solo les pido que antes de lanzarme todos lo que este a su alcance lean mi explicación de porque un tiempo fue la mujer invisible jajaja. Sin más disfruten del capítulo. **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de la gran autora Meyer. Yo sólo los uso un poco para diversión mía y de los lectores.**

_**Una tranquila convivencia entre **_

_**vampiros y hombres lobos**_

¿Porque cuando queremos algo con todo nuestro ser siempre nos cuesta tanto conseguirlo? Es como si tuviéramos que pagar un precio, a veces demasiado caro, para poder conseguir unos minutos de felicidad. Algunas veces la recompensa de nuestro sacrificio no es lo que esperamos pero otras lo vale todo.

Desde que nació supo que su destino estaba dirigido al arte, desde dibujos hasta esculturas, esa era su pasión pero como tal le costaba muy caro. Sus abuelos se encargaron de cuidarlo cuando sus padres murieron a causa de un accidente, él los amaba, por eso le provocaba un gran dolor saber que lo único que llenaba vida de felicidad y su espíritu de gozo era algo que no los complacía, sobre todo a su abuelo.

Danny siempre dibujo, era su modo de expresarse y al ser un niño a su abuelo no le molestaba ya que lo consideraba como un juego, pero cuando su nieto comenzó a crecer empezó a preocuparse porque ese "juego" seguía muy afianzado a él.

Para Wallis Martin, ex soldado del ejército de los Estados Unidos, el que su único nieto dedicara tanto tiempo a una actividad que siempre se las adjudico a las niñas o a personas que eran considerados raros, o en algunos casos soñadores sin remedio. Lo consideraba como una pérdida de tiempo y no iba a tolerar que su nieto desperdicie su vida con algo que no tenía futuro, por eso trataba por todos los medios posibles inculcarle otras actividades, que él considere adecuadas.

Para cuando la situación económica de la época empero todos los miembros de todas las familias, la suya por igual, tuvieron que buscar la manera de ayudar en esa situación. Para decepción de su abuelo, por un problema respiratorio que lo persiguió toda la vida, Danny no pudo entrar al ejército que tanto aborrecía, aunque le dolió haber provocado otra decepción en su abuelo fue un alivio saber que no estaría obligado a seguir los pasos de él.

Pero ahora el tema era conseguir un trabajo o algo para ayudar a su pequeña familia, era un chico todavía pero sus abuelos ya estaban viejitos y quería retribuirles todo lo que hicieron por él. Fue difícil conseguir trabajo, muchos habían perdidos los suyos y los pocos que conservaban sus establecimientos no podían darse el lujo de contratar a más personal o buscaban a gente con más experiencias que un simple chiquillo de 16 años.

La solución a sus problemas vino de la mano de lo que menos esperaba, por buscar un modo de ayudar a sus abuelos, y que su abuelo no le reclamara, dejo los dibujos un poco de lado, así que el cumpleaños de su abuela fue la escusa perfecta para retomar su pasión. Ese fue su regalo, como las fotografías era algo caro hizo un retrato de su pequeña familia, cabe destacar que fue el mejor regalo que le habían dado a su abuela, incluso su abuelo no se atrevió a decir nada para no opacar la felicidad de su esposa. A todo mundo le encantó hasta le pedían que les haga uno propio, ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta que podía utilizar el problema del que tanto se quejaba a su abuelo por lo menos hasta que consiguiera algo mejor y de esta forma podía seguir con su sueño de ser un pintor.

Hacia sus dibujos a pedido y cuando lo pedidos disminuyeron comenzó a dibujar por gusto y salía a vender los que le parecían buenos, cuando estaba inspirado hacia como cuatro dibujos por día que luego los llevaba a los bazares o los exhibía humildemente en plaza o cualquier lugar que junte gente para conseguir algo de dinero.

Había días buenos y otros malos, pero le era reconfortable hacer algo que le gustaba y fue de gran ayuda cuando, por culpa de la naturaleza, quedó completa solo en el mundo.

A veces se acuerda de sus abuelos y de sus peleas por no permitirle expresarse libremente, se pregunta si fue un buen nieto y si no debió hacerle más caso a lo que le decían porque, siendo honesto, lo que tanto le negaron sus abuelos fue lo que terminó por decidir su destino inmortal y lo que le está causando problemas ahora.

El pedido de su profesor fue lo mejor que le podía pasar en ese momento, pensaba que mejor manera de empezar una vida nueva que un acto de caridad hacía el mundo demostrando sus dotes artísticos.

Lo primero que pensó fue que debía ser algo que se relacione con Forks pero incluso él estuvo de acuerdo con su hermanita que este lugar ya tenía demasiado verde como para agregarle más con un paisaje.

Pensó en Forks y enseguida lo relaciono con el frió, con un lugar tosco y un tanto salvaje por lo alejado con el exterior, porque vamos en la era de la informática virtual tratar de usar el internet en esa área era un suplicio que él como buen obsesionado con la red y la tecnología no podía soportar. Con esos calificativos en lo único que pensó fue el las olas salvajes que azotaban la costa de la reserva del lugar, un lugar que por más helado que sea el agua llamaba a los surfistas o retadores del peligro a sumergirse en él, que visión más perfecta consiguió, sin duda será una de sus mejores obras.

Ni lento ni perezoso fue a inspeccionar cual sería el mejor ángulo para inspirarse y pintar su boceto, encontrándolo en el acantilado, en la parte más alta del lugar donde era fácil de escuchar la fuerza de las olas que trataban de romper o alcanzar la cima de ese lugar.

Todo era paz y tranquilidad, ya tenía en mente como iba a ser el dibujo pero algo le faltaba y no sabía qué, ese maldito bloqueo artístico que venía acarreando hace tiempo volvió a hacerse presente.

"Cuando uno más la necesita nuestra musa es muda" Era lo que cruzaba por su mente, sabía que lo que tenía de gran artista no lo tenia de buen rimador pero aún así le gustaba jugar, algunas veces sus frases tontas o refrenes conocidos.

"Si Mahoma no va a la montaña, la montaña va a Mahoma. Y si la inspiración no me llega, yo le llegare a la inspiración" Y así con esa nueva frase de su autoría comenzó con su plan con una sonrisa.

Le costó conseguir el lugar perfecto, prácticamente recorrió todo Forks, pero cerca de la costa de Forks, por un sector difícil de acceder para los humanos lo vio. Del otro lado vio un acantilado, supuso que de ahí podía ver toda la playa, incluso más allá, y supo que ahí estaba su inspiración.

A pesar de que uso toda su velocidad de vampiro sintió que era poca comparada con la necesidad de llegar que tenía.

Cuando llego al acantilado no fue como se lo imagino, fue mucho mejor. Es como si estuviera en otro mundo, mientras Forks era un punto verde y húmedo en este mundo, desde esta perspectiva se contemplaba el mar con su interminable pelea con las rocas, una pelea sin fin como la vida que estaba destinado a llevar.

Tan concentrado estaba en su revelación que no se dio cuenta de una presencia cerca de él, la presencia de un animal enorme y que lo miraba con ojos de asesino.

Fue un segundo, en cuanto se dio vuelta para buscar un lugar donde comenzar a dibujar se vio rodeado de 3 lobos gigantes de distintos colores, tamaños pero con las auras más raras que jamás vio. El más grande que en sus ojos se reflejaba su desprecio era de un color marrón fuerte, a su derecha estaba uno de su mismo tamaño de color arena que no apartaba su vista de él, como si se estuviera preparando para defenderse de cualquier ataque, y a su izquierda se encontraba uno más pequeño color marrón común que parecía que lo miraba con curiosidad pero igual no bajaba la guardia.

Pero sus auras… eso era otro cantar. Las auras de estos estaban conectados, como si fueran una sola, en vez de rodear a su dueño los rodeaban a los tres combinándose de tal manera que era difícil determinar cual tono pertenecía a quien.

"Wow… hombres lobos… pero no es… ¿metamorfos será posible?... Bueno si existen los vampiros" Fue ese uno de sus pensamientos mientras ideaba como salir del problema en que se metió sin tener la menor idea, y como Danny es un chico con buena suerte, la mayoría de las veces, y no uno que piense hizo lo peor que se le pudo ocurrir.

-Bien… tranquilos. No le hare nada… soy inofensivo… perritos- no sabe si fueron sus instintos, porque representaba una amenaza para ellos o si fue lo de "perritos" pero al momento que dijo eso e intento dar un paso hacia ellos empezaron a gruñir y el lobo color arena luego de mirar hacia el que se encontraba en el medio, le salto encima inmovilizándolo. Su fuerza no era mucho pero incluso Danny, que no era el mejor peleador, sabía que corría con desventaja. Además el no hizo nada malo solo esperaría arreglar todo esto para después seguir con su arte, él era un artista no un peleador.

-Ok, ok, ok… no se enojen… Solo vine acá para pintar, nada más. Lo ven- les decía mientras apuntaba hacia su cuaderno y sus cosas desparramadas en el piso.

Uno de los lobos, el de color marrón fuerte, se quedo viendo detenidamente uno de sus dibujos. Creyó volverse loco pero le parecía que estaba sonriendo y tenía una mirada rara, distinta, como si estuviera embobado con su dibujo.

"Genial, ahora soy un loco artista próximo a ser comida de perros… Aunque por lo menos saben reconocer el talento" Mientras ese pensamiento cruzaba por cabeza, el lobo de color arena se acerca al otro que seguía mirando el dibujo y este deja eso para mirarlo a los ojos, como si estuvieran hablando.

Luego de unos segundos miran hacia su dirección pero no a él sino al lobo que lo tiene inmovilizado y pasa lo mismo que hace unos instantes, con la diferencia que los otros lobos se internan en el bosque dejándolo en compañía del tercer lobo.

Luego de unos minutos en esa posición Danny puede sentir que la presión de su pecho esta disminuyendo, piensa que lo mejor es que siga esperando hasta que se canse de esperar a sus amigos para poder escapar del lobo, pero tiene un pequeño problema.

"¡EL PAISAJE ESTA PERFECTO!" La forma en la las rocas eran azotadas por las olas, el reflejo de los del agua y las tonalidades del cielo a la hora del ocaso, estaba en el punto exacto para lo que nuestro artista quería plasmar. Es por eso que sin importarle nada Danny hizo lo que ningún vampiro haría antes.

-Disculpa… Lobito… ¿Pero podrirás soltarme un momento? Es que solo quiero alcanzar mi block de dibujo, por favor- Le pidió lo más amablemente posible al lobo, este lo que hizo fue mirarlo ¿confundido? Si esa es la palabra, el pobre can se preguntaba desde cuando los vampiros son tan amables con sus enemigos naturales, nunca en su vida conoció a un espécimen parecido… Claro que también está el hecho de que este vampiro es el primero con el que interactúa.

Tal vez por su inexistente experiencia en estas cuestiones entre lobos y vampiros fue que se levantó encima de Danny, y con la mirada fija en el vampiro se fue acercando hasta el block para recogerlo con su asico, luego con mucho cuidado le paso al vampiro y en una distancia prudente espero a ver qué hacía con él.

A cualquier vampiro, en su más sano juicio, esta acción le parecería rara o sospecha, pero como estamos hablando de Danny lo dejo pasar para ponerse a dibujar.

Todo era perfecto, incluso la presencia del perrito que le otorgaba al paisaje un ambiente de salvajismo de tal magnitud que Danny no soporto el impulso de plasmarlo en la hoja. El que tampoco resistió el impulso fue el lobo, intrigado por lo que dibujaba y lo concentrado que estaba el vampiro se fue acercando a ver que hacía, sorprendiéndose de que era él ¡Un vampiro lo estaba dibujando y muy bien!

- ¿Te gusta?- le pregunta nuestro artista al ver al lobo mirando por sobre su hombre. Este parecía muy sorprendido, cuando de repente corre hacia el bosque dejando preocupado al vampiro- ¿Qué? ¿Esté feo?- intrigado porque a él le parecía muy bueno.

- No… ¡Es genial! ¡Nunca vi a nadie dibujar así!- contesto un adolescente de unos 14 o 15 años que se apareció en la misma dirección en donde se fue el lobo. Todavía se notaban algunas facciones de la niñez en su rostro de tono rojizo y el brillo de inocencia en sus oscuros ojos, lo que hacía un contraste raro tomando en cuenta su altura y la musculatura que poseía.

- Mi nombre es Seth Clearwater, soy el lobo que estaba vigilándote- se presento el muchacho sonriendo al ver la cara de desconcierto del vampiro.

- Bien… ahora sí lo vi todo. Y… ¡es ASOMBROSO! ¿Cómo hacen eso? ¿No necesitaban de la luna o algo así? ¿Les duele? ¿Por qué dejaste de ser lobo?- fue la reacción del vampiro desconcertando al lobo y más aún con sus preguntas.

- Ha… No estoy seguro como lo hacemos. No, solo cuando queremos. No nos duele pero si nos afecta como si fuera una enfermedad la primera vez. Estaba aburrido de solo ver lo que hacías así que quise hablar, pareces buen tipo- una vez que se recuperó de la impresión por la reacción del otro le contesto sorprendentemente en orden.

- ¡Genial! Había escuchado sobre los metamorfos pero nunca conocí a uno, mi nombre es Danny Martín, mucho gusto- saludo el alegre vampiro a su nuevo amigo.

- Yo tampoco había conocido a un vampiro antes- le contesto Seth mientras correspondía al saludo de mano de Danny.

- ¿Pero… tenía entendido que había otros vampiros cerca? ¿O con Bells nos equivocamos?- pregunto Danny más para él que para el lobo.

- No, si hay otros vampiros, los Cullen. Pero como hace unos días fue que me transforme por primera vez esta es mi primera misión- contestó el chico con una sonrisa. Quedaron en silencio unos segundos hasta que… - ¿Quién es Bells?- fue la pregunta del lobo.

Danny en vez de responderle dio vueltas algunas hojas de su cuaderno de dibujo hasta una en donde se apreciaba el retrato a lápiz de una hermosa chica pero que poseía un semblante melancólico.

- Ella es Isabella o Bella como piden que le digan, o Bells como me gusta decirle- le explico el vampiro con una sonrisa un tanto juguetona.

- ¿Y ella es tú…?- dejo inconclusa la pregunta mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa un tanto picara, ya que su curiosidad y las ganas de ayudar a un amigo, que quedó impresionado por el dibujo, fueron el incentivo para preguntar. Danny sabía a qué hacía referencia, no era la primera vez que le hacían esa pregunta pero cuando iba a contestar algo pasó.

- Si ¿Qué relación tienes con MI HIJA?- fue la pregunta de Emmett Cullen, quien había llegado junto con Bella y los demás Cullen, y otros chicos que por sus características juraría que eran los otros lobos.

Jacob Black y Sam Uley fueron las personas que llegaron a la casa Cullen, su objetivo era informarles el quebramiento del tratado y exigirles una explicación pensando que al ser vampiros serían sus conocidos. Pero no esperaron lo que le deparaba este encuentro sobre todo el joven Jacob, futuro alfa de la manada.

Conocían a todos los miembros de la familia desde el patriarca de la familia con su mujer, el rubio emo y su pixie mujer, el soltero amargado de la familia y la rubia engreída pero no esperaban encontrarse con una castaña muy linda, hija legitima del último miembro de la familia el esposo con complejo de oso de la rubia, que encima sea un vampiro, para decepción de Jacob.

Esta al saber la situación de su mejor amigo se preocupo de sobre manera, haciendo que Emmett se ponga en plan protector de su nena pensando que tanto preocupación sea por algún motivo en especial (N/A: como si pasar parte de su vida juntos no fuera suficiente motivo jajaj), que Jacob se pregunte cual es la relación de esos vampiros y luego reprenderse por pensar de esa manera de un vampiro, por más atractiva que sea, y que Edward también se moleste por la preocupación de Bella sumándole a su molestia los pensamientos de Jacob sobre la atractiva vampiresa y los de Jasper sobre todos sus sentimientos, y cuando decimos todos sus sentimientos nos referimos a unos celos tremendos, (N/A: ).

- Nunca conocimos antes a los Cullen y menos sabíamos del dichoso tratado. ¡El no hiso nada malo y más les vale que este bien sino…!- una Bella furiosa fue la que estaban presenciando todos, cuando los lobos les estaban diciendo sobre que Danny rompió las reglas y debía ser castigado no le importo nada solo defender a su amigo, su familia.

- Bella tranquila, solucionaremos esto- le dijo Carlisle mientras que su padre trataba de calmarla acariciándole el cabello, como cuando era una bebé.

- Carlisle tiene razón princesita, deja que él se encargue- le dijo Emmett a Bella, esta le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

Todos, en especial los lobos, quedaron muy sorprendidos por la actitud del enorme muchacho. Puede ser que con su esposa sea así de dulce pero siempre se le notaba esa chispa de picardía que ponía siempre que miraba o pensaba en su mujer, ahora solo se veía esa actitud dulce y una mirada de adoración y dulzura hacía esa pequeña vampiresa.

Luego de explicar todo el malentendido sobre la procedencia de los nuevos vampiros solo quedaba saber que hacía en ese lugar, cosa que Isabella respondió, sin titubear, que de seguro fue a dibujar.

Así que después de toda esa charla se encontraban en camino hacía donde habían dejado a Danny junto con el joven lobo, Seth. Por más que no lo quieran demostrar los dos miembros de la manda quedaron más tranquilos al saber que el otro vampiro era inofensivo y que su amigo no corría peligro, pero aún así querían llegar pronto para confirmar que su amigo este bien.

Todos iba metidos en sus pensamientos pero todos de alguna manera estaban relacionados, todos de alguna manera pensaban en Bella. Los Cullen pensaban en como cambiaría su familia si es que sufrían algún cambio, Edward de cómo desde que la vio cambio su manera de ver el mundo, los lobos en si estos nuevos vampiros les traerían problemas, sobre todo a Jake por los extraños pensamientos que estaba teniendo con cierta castaña (cosa que irritaba mucho a cierto cobrizo). Bella era la única que pensaba en el bienestar de su amigo.

Cuando faltaban unos cuantos metros para llegar al lugar indicado por los lobos, escucharon una conversación que hizo que más de uno dejara volar su imaginación.

-¿Y ella es tú…?- se escucho la vos de un chico, por las irregularidades del tono parecía que todavía no ha terminado de desarrollarse.

Pero la pregunta hizo que ciertos vampiros, y un hombre lobo, quedaran con la intriga de saber más sobre esta pareja.

Como todos sabemos Emmett además de ser conocido por su gran tamaño y su fascinación con las peleas, también lo es por su impulsividad, y esta ocasión hizo gala de ella.

- Si ¿Qué relación tienes con MI HIJA?- fue la pregunta de Emmett demostrando que como padre era completamente sobre protector con su nena.

Danny y Seth quedaron muy sorprendidos con la llegada de sus amigos pero más que nada con la pregunta del vampiro.

-_¿Hija? ¿No que los vampiros no podían tener hijos y que ninguno de los nuevos conocía a los Cullen?_- eran unos de los pensamientos que pasaban por la mente de Seth.

-¿Hija? ¿Este es el padre de Bella, el que estaba desaparecido? ¿Pero… cómo?- Danny estaba igual que Seth, solo que en él empezaba a surgir cierto resentimiento al recordar toda la soledad que padeció su querida amiga.

- ¡PAPÁ! ¡Cómo se te ocurre decir o insinuar algo como eso! Ya te dije que Danny es como mi hermano, el solo imaginarnos como pareja… eww- al terminar esa frase Bella sintió recorrer una especie de escalofríos, a pesar de ser una vampiro, que curiosamente Danny también sintió mientras hacia una mueca imaginándose como pareja de Bella.

- Sin ofender Bells pero por muy hermosa que seas, y créeme que lo sé por algo eres mi musa, no eres mi tipo- Dijo Danny con una sonrisa, la cual aumentó al ver que no solo el "supuesto" padre de bella respiro tranquilo con esta información, sino que dos personas más quedaron más relajadas- Bueno… no quiero ser un aguafiestas pero… ¿Alguien podría ser tan amable de explicarme que pasa en este pueblo? Primero descubrimos que hay otros vampiros, después me atacan unos lobos y todavía no tengo ni la menor idea de por cual motivo fue, y ahora resulta que mi amiga tiene un padre. ¿Y luego decías que Forks era muy aburrido Bells?- termino Danny con una sonrisa pero Bella sabías que necesitaba de una explicación, incluso a ella todavía le suena muy raro todo.

-Tienes razón Danny, es hora de aclara todo de una buena vez- esa afirmación no iba dirigida solamente hacia su verdad sino la de todos, la de su amigo, la de los Cullen y la de los lobos.

No importa que tan poco tiempo conozca a una persona, si de toda la vida o solo por un hola, no sabemos como pudiste haberlo marcado o como te marcó a ti. Pero siempre las cosas pasan por algo, y este encuentro que tuvieron esta especies enemigas sucedió porque a partir de ahora van a estar unidas sus historias, ya sea para bien… o para mal.

Hola ya volví y no me pasó nada! (Aparece Romi con algunas partes de la armadura rota y uno que otro golpecito pero dentro de todo bien jajaj)

Dejando un lado las bromas, quiero disculparme de todo corazón por mi ausencia. De verdad que la escuela me mato, entre parciales que estudiar y clase que planificar me volví loca.

Primero tuve que rendir todos los parciales de mis dos carreras, y en algunos casos los días coincidían, fue horrible.

Segundo en magisterio ya empezamos las practicas y debemos hacer cantidad de proyectos y planes de clases, este año debo tener por lo menos 40 horas de servicio si quiero aprobar una materia.

Y tercero las veces que estaba libre mis amigos venían a pavear un rato y no resistía la tentación de estar con ellos ;), como siempre estoy con ellos haciendo las tareas ya saben como es mi rutina y cuando estoy libre para venir a molestar jajjaj, es broma me encanta que vengan.

Sé que muchas preguntaron si iba a seguir o no, desde un principio dije que amo esto y que es una gran ayuda para mí en todo sentido, pero también aclaré que primero están mis estudios. No importa cuántas veces lo tenga que decir pero sin importa lo que me cueste terminare toda historia inicie solo tengan me paciencia.

A partir de ahora creo que voy a escribir más, ya estoy de vacaciones y como promocione todas las materias no tengo que rendir jajaj que felicidad, encima una materia que dos años salí mal en abogacía al fin la pude sacar, no cabe más alegría en mi corazón jajja (en realidad sí, estoy guardando lugar para sus mensajes jajja).

En fin en el capi de hoy quise que conocieran más a nuestro artista y su vida porque creo que muchas se pueden ver reflejadas en él, porque cuantas veces no quisimos algo pero porque no era bien visto por nuestros padres o la sociedad no lo hicimos. También di pista de cómo va a seguir más o menos la historia, si alguna quedó con alguna duda o quiere apartar algo ya sabe que tiene que hacer ;D.

Nos vemos pronto, esta vez de verdad jajaj.

Besos y éxitos!


	9. Un nuevo comienzo

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de la gran autora Meyer. Yo sólo los uso un poco para diversión mía y de los lectores.**

* * *

_**Un nuevo comienzo**_

Cuando Danny conoció a Isabella se dio cuenta que la historia sobre la muerte de su padre no era un simple ataque de animales salvajes.

En todos los años de su existencia jamás escucho sobre algún caso de ataque de osos, u otra especie, que no deje algún rastro de su presa, incluso algún que otro hueso o parte del cuerpo siempre se encuentra, ya sea cerca o más alejado del lugar del hecho. Él como vampiro sabe exactamente como crear esos escenarios.

Es por eso que más de una vez barajó la posibilidad de que el padre de Isabella estaba vivo y si no volvió con ellos era por algún problema de memoria o, por más bueno que dijeran que era, no resultó ser más que otros de esos desgraciados que abandonaban a sus hijos. Muchas veces intentó plantearle esas posibilidades a Isabella para que de una vez pueda tratar de ser feliz sin que el tormento de la muerte de su padre le asechara pero siempre desistía de esa idea al pensar en el sufrimiento que le causaría saber que su amado padre jamás la quiso como siempre decía.

Hace décadas que no pensaba en eso… hasta esta noche.

- Y así fue como me uní a la familia Cullen, sin ellos, más bien sin Rose hoy no estaría aquí- contaba el mastodonte mientras mira a la rubia, la cual le regalo un sonrisa desde lejos ya que se encontraba apartada en una esquina del cuarto cerca de una ventana, porque supuestamente no soportaba el olor a perro, aunque no la culpaba.

Todos estamos en la misma sala, los Cullen sentados en los sofás, excepto por la rubia, los perros o Quileute (la tribu a la que pertenecen) se encuentran parados cerca de la puerta como si no pudieran aguantar estar más tiempo en este lugar salvo por Seth que se nota por su cara, y su aura, que está de lo más tranquilo e intrigado por saber más de la historia, Bella y Danny se encontraban sentados en un sofá individual lo suficientemente amplio para los dos.

Aun le cuesta creer que el hombre por el cual Bella lloró y lloró incontables veces, por el cual tuvo múltiples e incontables pesadillas y por el cual hasta el día de hoy sufre está vivo, y lo odia por eso. El estaba de lo más feliz con su nueva familia y su esposa sin pensar en la niña que dejo, la niña por la cual decía que vivía ¿Cómo pudo hacerlo? ¿Nunca se preguntó como estaba su hijita?

Eran algunos de los pensamientos que cruzaban por la cabeza del pobre de Danny, desde que supo la verdad quedó en un estado de shock pero de igual manera pudo escuchar y participar del relato. Al principio hablaron él y Bella para explicar porque se encontraban en Forks pero cuando los perros indagaron que si no eran conocidos vampiros ¿cuál era la relación con los Cullen y por qué Emmett le dijo hija a Bella? A partir de ahí Emmett explico nuevamente su historia y el porque nadie sabía de su hija.

Danny escucho cada una de sus palabras atentamente y por más que una parte de su ser comprendía la sed, el desconcierto por el despertar de esta nueva vida y el miedo por dañar a algún inocente, en especial si es un ser querido, otra parte de su ser no puede perdonar que una de las personas más importantes de su vida haya sufrido tanto por una persona en vano.

- Bueno… Eso es todo. Isabella es mi hija legitima, hija que tuve cuando aún era humano y que por cuestiones de la vida vuelvo a ver siendo vampiro, ambos- concluyó Emmett más para los lobos que todavía no podían creer o no querían creer, en el caso de Jacob, la historia de esta pequeña vampiresa.

Todos quedaron unos minutos en silencio procesando lo escuchado, uno muy incomodo pero que Seth se encargó de romper.

- Bien, creo que ya podemos ir a casa, tengo hambre- dijo el joven Seth recibiendo una fulminante mirada de parte de Sam- ¿Qué?... él no sabía del tratado por lo cual no rompieron ninguna regla, además fue a ese lugar por una buena causa, su dibujo es la máximo- termino con una sonrisa divertida.

- Gracias Seth. Si quieres te regalo el dibujo, fuiste un gran modelo- le dijo Danny ante la incrédula mirada de todos.

-¿En serio?- le pregunto al vampiro el cual solo asintió- Gracias, a mamá le encantará- le dijo el adolescente.

- No si Leah lo ve y lo destruye al saber quién te lo regalo- se burlo Jacob provocando que Sam sonriera y que el adolescente rodara los ojos.

- ¿Quién es Leah?- fue la inocente pregunta de Bella, la cual seguía entusiasmada la conversación.

- El la hermana mayor de Seth, no les agrada mucho los de su especie- le respondió Jacob enseguida mientras le regalaba una sonrisa. Por algún motivo, Edward ante esto gruño hacia el joven el cual solo le respondió con una mirada que si las miradas mataran este ya estaría bajo tierra, por más vampiro que sea.

- Supongo que Seth tiene razón, ya es muy tarde y sus familias deben estar preocupados- Carlisle tratando de calmar un poco el ambiento y evitar más malos entendidos realizó esa sugerencia.

- Si es lo mejor. Jacob, Seth vamos a casa- hablo Sam como modo de despedida.

- Espero que el próximo encuentro no sea por las mismas circunstancias- dijo Carlisle mientras le tendía la mano a Sam.

- Sigan cumpliendo el tratado y no habrá necesidad de próximos encuentros- dijo Sam pasando olímpicamente a Carlisle.

- No le dé importancia a su actitud, está teniendo muchos problemas de faldas- dijo Seth mientras correspondía al saludo del patriarca de la familia y le sacaba una sonrisa- Gracias de nuevo por el dibujo Danny, ojala nos veamos otra vez- saludo al vampiro señalando la hoja que llevaba en la mano, este le guiño un ojo.

- Nos vemos- se despido Jacob pero mirando solo a Isabella, lo cual provoca otro gruñido de parte de Edward y que Jasper lo mirara con una sonrisa un tanto picara, cosa que nadie noto.

Luego de unos minutos de que se fueran los perros la sala quedó en un profundo e incomodo silencio, el cual nadie sabía como romper.

- Y bien Bella ¿Qué diseñador de modas es tu favorito?- exceptuando a Alice claro y que mejor manera de romperlo que hablar de su cosa favorita en el mundo. Funcionó, todos formaron una sonrisa por esa ocurrencia tan… Alice.

- ¿Qué?- todos menos Bella, la cual estaba muy agradecida por que alguien hablara pero confundida por el tema elegido.

- Si, ¿cuál es tu diseñador de ropa favorito? ¡Saldremos de compras, lo sé, y quiero saber cuáles son así planeó los recorridos por las tiendas enfocándome en ellos!- terminó de decir la pequeña pixie con una inocente sonrisa, la pobre Bella quedó más confundía que al principio lo que provocó que Danny sonriera de verdad por primera vez desde que llegaron a la casa.

- Bella no es muy experta en la ropa, la mayoría de las veces se la compro yo o cuando ve algo que de verdad le gusta o le llama la atención lo compra- explico el vampiro a la pequeña vampiresa.

- En ese caso yo me encargare de enseñarte todo sobre modas, no te preocupes te voy a enseñar muy bien- terminó de decir Alice con una sonrisa y una mirada llena de determinación.

- No sabes lo que te espera Bella- comento un sonriente Carlisle mientras su esposa solo reía. Bella preocupada intentó buscar una explicación con su padre.

- Alice es conocida por su locura con las compras, su promedio es de diez tiendas por hora, a paso humano- le respondió su padre mientras se reía.

- Varias veces dejo inutilizables sus tarjetas de crédito por exceso de uso, y en un solo día- le dijo Edward con una sonrisa, Alice solo le sacó la lengua consiguiendo que todos se rían por su muestra de madures.

Todos comenzaron a relajarse y charlar para conocer más de sus vidas, incluso Danny quien congenió muy bien con Alice, le alegro saber que había más personas en el mundo que pensaban que la enseñanza de la combinación de los colores, tanto en pinturas y en ropas, debería ser materia de estudio en los colegios. Todos comenzaron a pasar un buen momento juntos, todos salvo Rosalie la cual seguía en su rincón con la mirada fija en un sonriente Emmett.

Se sentía fuera de lugar, como si la recién llegada fuera ella y no la hija de su pareja. La hija de su pareja, que extraño se le hacia esa frase, ella que siempre soñó y se lamentó por no poder tener ni darle un hijo a Emmett resultó ser que él ya tenía uno, y encima una niña. No soportó la idea, no soportó estar en el mismo lugar que ella y su recuerdo, por eso mientras todos estaban en su mundo ella se fue a su cuarto, lo más silenciosamente posible para que nadie la vea, nadie salvo Bella.

- ¿Segura que te quieres ir? Puedes quedarte, hay habitaciones de sobra y a los demás de seguro no les importará- Le dijo un entusiasmado Emmett a su hija. En unas horas estaba por amanecer y cada uno debía volver a su papel de jóvenes adolescentes que asistían a la escuela, a él la idea de separarse de su pequeña no le gustaba aunque solo sea por unas horas, después de tanto tiempo separados la quería consigo siempre, es por eso que estaba tratando de convencerla.

- No es por la habitación papá, lo sabes. Además tengo que cambiarme de ropa, sería raro que después del primer día de llegar ya falte a la escuela- le respondió Bella, ella tampoco quería dejarlo pero tenía que arreglar algo primero.

- Tampoco es un problema, alguna de las chicas te la podría prestar- contesto ilusionado porque se quede pero no funcionó.

- Alice es muy pequeñita en comparación mía, Esme es un poco más grade y Rosalie… bueno… no creo que le agrade mucho la idea- dijo en voz baja para no herir a su padre. Este al escuchar eso solo pudo sonreír tristemente, no podía culpar a su esposa, él era el único culpable de todo, él la engaño por muchos años y con un tema que es muy delicado para ella.

- Si, tienes razón. Supongo que nos veremos en el instituto- tratando de darse más ánimos a él que a su hija.

- Sí y también puedo venir a verte después de clases, claro si tu quieres- le pregunto tímidamente Bella.

- Isabella Marie McCarty eso no se pregunta. Claro que puedes venir cuando quieras princesa, es más si no lo haces soy capaz de traerte sobre mi hombro como cuando eras pequeña y no querías ir a bañarte por seguir jugando- dijo Emmett mientras una inmensa sonrisa cruzaba por su rostro al recordar esos hermosos momentos con su hijita, mientras que Bella pensaba que si fuera humana estaría roja por las risas que escuchaba dentro de la casa por lo que su papá dijo.

-¡Papá! Ya basta, bastante vergüenza tuve por una noche con todo lo que contaste- es cierto cuando los lobos se fueron siguieron hablando de sus vidas humanas pero centrándose más es lo lindos momentos de padre e hija, donde Emmett aprovecho para contar todas las anécdotas de su hijita como sus caídas cuando aprendió a caminar, sus travesuras y millones de cosas más que los padres aman contar y los hijos odian que otros sepan.

- ¡Bahh! Pero si son recuerdos lindos de mi pequeña bebita, eras tan adorable, además son muy chistosas- le decía Emmett con un tono meloso que luego se volvió burlón.

- Si, muy lindo, muy lindo. Pero igual me da vergüenza, además Edward…- Bella calló en el momento justo pero eso no detuvo a Edward.

- ¿Qué pasa con Edward?- pregunto un Emmett muy serio- Responde Isabella ¿Qué problema hay con que Edward sepa esas cosas?- a Bella no le estaba gustando esto primero porque su padre le dijo Isabella lo que significa que estaba en su modo de padre serio y no el modo de padre divertido que era el habitual. Segundo porque no tenía idea de porque que Edward sepa de esos temas le avergonzaba más de lo habitual y tercero porque ella si estaba consciente de que los integrantes de la casa todavía podían oírle y le daba más pena que cierto vampiro escuche todo.

- Bueno… porque… por… ¿su don?- Emmett quien le veía fijamente quedó un tanto confundido por lo que le indico que siga- Si, su don, porque al contarle tus recuerdos a todos obviamente los proyectas en tu mente y él a parte de escucharlos puede verlos, lo que lo hace más vergonzoso para mí- no sabe de dónde salió esa escusa pero fue lo primero que se le ocurrió, solo esperaba que su padre siga siendo igual de ingenuo que cuando era pequeña y le pedía dinero diciendo que quería comprarle un lindo regalo para el día del padre pero lo terminaba gastando en caramelos.

- Tranquila bebé, Eddie es muy reservado para esas cosas, nunca nos dice lo que el otro piensa por respeto a su privacidad- le tranquilizo Emmett, él sabía lo tímida que era su pequeñita- además él no es de los chismosos, cuando no le interesa algún tema trata de no escuchar los pensamientos de los demás- lo que no sabían ninguno de los dos es que como todos los miembros de la casa Edward estaba escuchando todo y cuando Emmett dijo eso último hizo una mueca con la boca porque durante toda la velada tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para evitar sonreír o hacer alguna muestra por la ternura que le provocaba los recuerdos de Emmett, es que ver una Bella bebé era la cosita más linda que había visto en toda su existencia.

- Bueno, será mejor irme- le dijo su hija tristemente mientras su padre la abrazaba.

- Lo sé, lo sé, bebé… No sabes lo que daría para tenerte así, conmigo siempre- por cada palabra pronunciada Emmett la abrazaba más fuerte.

- Eh, papi, me estas abrazando un poquitito fuerte- es una suerte que sea un vampiro porque ese abrazo era más que un poquito fuerte.

- Lo siento hija. Será mejor que te vayas ya porque si no creo que nunca te vaya a dejar ir- le decía mientras le daba un beso en la frente. Bella después de dejarle un beso en la mejilla se fue.

El trayecto de la casa de los Cullen hasta la suya fue bastante rápido, puede ser que no utilizó su súper velocidad pero el hecho de que su cabeza este llena de distintos pensamientos fue lo que más permitió que el tiempo pasara rápido. Todo lo que vivió le parecía salido de una novela de drama, no podía creer que su padre este vivo, si se lo puede llamar así a su condición. Irónicamente si no fuera un vampiro jamás habría vivido lo suficiente para su sueño de la infancia volverse realidad, el ver de vuelta a su padre y saber que pasó ese fatídico día.

Puede ser que no sea como lo soñó, sus abuelos ya no están con ellos, y lamentablemente sabe que ya no van a volver, su padre tiene otra familia y otra vida pero el hecho de saber la verdad y de que su más grande temor de que haya sido abandonada fuera infundado le quita un enorme peso a su alma.

- Lamento la tardanza Danny- se disculpó apenas entró a la casa, él la estaba esperando en la pequeña sala de su casa ya listo para ir al instituto.

- Descuida todavía tienes mucho tiempo para alistarte- le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Danny ¿qué te pasa? Desde que fuimos a la casa de los Cullen has estado muy raro- le dijo muy preocupada, lo conocía y sabe que algo le molesta, y cree saber que es.

- Nada… Solo…- quería mentirle, inventar cualquier cosa pero sabía que ella descubriría la verdad- Creo que todavía no me cierra mucho lo de tu padre- le contesto resignado.

- ¿Qué no te cierra? Ya nos dijo que fue lo que paso- le dijo muy angustiada, sabía que el tema de su padre no le iba a gustar mucho ya que siempre sospechó sobre la desaparición de su padre.

- Lo sé pero aun así no entiendo porque no te fue a buscar o porque no dio señales de vida. Sufriste tanto, al igual tus abuelos- dijo lo que siempre pensó.

- También explico eso, tenía miedo de lastimarnos y pensó que era lo mejor- defendió a su padre- Los dos sabemos muy bien lo que es la sed y tener que soportar el deseo de sangre.

- ¡Pero eras su hija, su familia! Debía ser motivo suficiente para soportar, incluso para un novato- argumento Danny.

- ¿Qué diferencia habría hecho eso? Incluso para el vampiro más experimentado le es difícil no caer en la tentación de la sangre, sino como explicas de que luego de varias décadas no hayas logrado soportar la mía- fue un golpe bajo, lo sabía y la cara de Danny se lo confirmó pero él no estaba siendo justo y necesitaba saber porque.

- No es lo mismo y lo sabes- le dijo con resentimiento, no debía tocar ese tema. No importa los años que pasen ni lo que le diga Bella es algo que él jamás se va a perdonar.

- ¡Si es lo mismo y lo sabes! No es solo un tema de voluntad también influye mucho la sed de uno, mi padre hizo lo que pensó que era lo mejor- le dijo Bella con determinación en sus palabras pero tristeza en sus ojos- Además no es eso lo que te pasa, puedo verlo en tus ojos. No estás enojado, estas ¿asustado?- le pregunto a Danny, este para que Bella no le siga analizado volteo la cara pero ella se acercó a él y le obligó a mirarla.

- Si estoy asustado Bells, ahora tienes a tu padre además de una familia que parece estar encantada contigo… ¿y yo qué? …¿Qué pasará con nuestra pequeña familia?- le confesó su verdadero miedo mientras la abrazaba fuertemente como si mediante eso pudiera retenerla.

- No pasará nada con nuestra familia Danny, siempre estaremos juntos. Así fue desde que me convertiste y así será por siempre- le dijo Bella mientras seguían abrazando- Además no sé si de verdad me quieran en esa casa… Rosalie es más parte de la familia y por como estuvo esta noche no creo que sea muy bien recibida- le dijo bella mientras le miraba a la cara.

- Tranquila, no es que no te quiera solo… estaba celoso- incrédula Bella solo arquea las cejas- Sí es cierto, había muchos sentimientos en su persona pero el que más predominaba era el de los celos, en ella y en otras personas- le dijo mientras movía las cejas repetidamente.

- ¿Por qué estaría celosa de mí? ¿Y a qué otras personas te refieres?- le dijo claramente confundida.

- Tal vez porque eres su hija, no estoy seguro. Pero más importante aun… ¿De verdad no te diste cuenta como te miraba ese chico?… ¿Edward era su nombre?- gracias a su don, y a que era obvio, logro darse cuenta de las pequeñas demostraciones que realizaba Edward cuando la veía.

- ¡¿Qué?! No digas tonterías, el solo es amable, muy amable- le dijo con una sonrisa un tanto tímida.

- Si muy amable y muy guapo, aunque no sea mi tipo- le dijo burlonamente- Pero todavía hay algo que no entiendo… ¿Por qué nunca hablo de ti tu padre? ¿Por qué lo oculto?- le dijo algo que de verdad le extraño y no solo a él también a Bella.

- No lo sé, tal vez porque le dolía. Yo… no sé…- no quería pensar en eso pero debía admitir que también le extraño y entristeció eso, y mucho. Danny al darse cuenta de que solo logró ponerla triste decidió dejar de lado esta plática, luego la retomarían cuando hablara con su padre y descubriera la verdad.

- Se nos hace tarde para la escuela pequeña, tengo que hablar con un profesor respecto a un trabajo, me había olvido de contarte- Bella quedó intrigada y Danny conforme con haber logrado su objetivo de hacer que se olvidara de la charla siguió contándole todo mientras se preparaban para salir.

Durante el recorrido hacia el colegio Danny le conto todo sobre el mural que debía hacer y que le gustaría hacer algo relacionado con los lobos pero todavía no sabía qué. Bella por precaución trato de persuadirlo, no sabía si a los lobos les gustaría eso.

- Bells ¿Y como quedarían las cosas con tu padre en el colegio?- le dijo intrigado Danny mientras estacionaba su auto.

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso?- le dijo extrañada Bella, ambos bajaron del auto para dirigirse al establecimiento.

- Si, ¿cómo quedaría la relación con tu padre? Porque nosotros, supuestamente, no los conocemos ni tenemos ninguna relación. Lo máximo que somos es compañeros de colegio- le contesto mientras seguían caminado.

- No creo que cambie, digo seguiremos siendo eso que dijiste compañeros que luego se hacen amigos- cuando Bella terminó de decir eso nunca creyó estar tan equivocada.

- ¡Buenos días princesita!- desde la entrada del instituto le saludo, o grito más bien, un Emmett con una enorme sonrisa para luego ir corriendo hasta donde se encontraba para abrasarla y hacerla girar.

Bella no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, solo podía ver a Danny que estaba con los ojos bien abiertos y evitaba reírse de su cara, a los Cullen todos con una sonrisa divertida, salvo la de Rosalie que tenía un aire melancólica y a todos los estudiantes de la secundaria de Forks mirándolos como si fueran extraterrestres vestidos con un tutu rosa bailando el gangnam style.

Bella solo podía pensar en hacerse invisible, que un meteorito caiga en ese momento y destruya todo o que algo haga que todos se olviden de que Emmett Cullen le acaba de llamar princesita y le este revoleando como si fuera un bebé. ¡Por Dios, su padre jamás cambiaría!

* * *

**Hello! Volví y ahora no me tarde tanto jajajaj. Agradezcan la inspiración a mi nueva serie favorita "Aliados" ¿escucharon sobre él, que les parece? A mí me gusta, soy re fan de Cris Morena, la amo. 3 3.**

**Bueno ahora veremos como será la vida de todos pero en la escuela, ¿Cómo creen que solucionen las cosas después del afectuoso saludo de Emmett? Ahora son Rosalie y Danny los de los problemas, Danny ya dijo porque pero ¿y Rosalie? Escucho sus hipótesis. **

**Cambiando el tema, tengo curiosidad de saber si hay alguna fanática del anime de Bleach. Soy otra gran admiradora de los anime, si alguien quiere hablar de este anime o algún otro avísame jajajaj. Estado mirando un montón, tanto nuevos como viejos. **

**Si alguien quiere buscarme en el face aparezco como Romi Acevedo, me gustaría conocerlas. **

**No tengo más que decir así que… Ahh!... Cierto…. Tengo una frase para ustedes, también de aliados, son muy lindas todas las que presentan en el programa, no sé si ya la conozcan pero a mí me gustó **

"**Ámame cuando menos lo merezca, porque es cuando más lo necesito" **

**¡Besos y éxitos!**


	10. Segundo día de clases

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de la gran autora Meyer. Yo sólo los uso un poco para diversión mía y de los lectores.**

* * *

_**Segundo día de clases **_

Siempre nos encontramos con distintas situaciones de lo más variadas, algunas son muy trágicas y tristes tanto que pareciera que nos estrujan el corazón hasta dejarlo hecho polvo. Hay otras que nos provocan tanta alegría y felicidad que logran que nuestro corazón salte de lo contento que está y plasman una sonrisa en nuestro rostro o son tan graciosas que es inevitable sonreír o soltar una que otra risa. Pero hay otras situaciones que son de lo más bizarras y extrañas, tanto que uno no sabe como reaccionar, si reír, alarmarse, o implorar por el extraño fenómeno que están presenciando.

Esto último es lo que les estaba pasando a todos los estudiantes del instituto de Forks. Muchos creían que estaban viendo visiones producto de alguna sustancia o algo que les cayó mal, otros se pellizcaban o se golpeaban alguna parte del cuerpo tratando de despertarse pensando que todavía estaban dormidos y otros empezaban a creer que estaban en presencia de uno de los primeros signos del apocalipsis, claro estos eran los más extremistas. Muchos creerían que exageraban pero debido a la situación que estaban presenciando era bastante comprensible el modo en que todos estaban actuando.

En los años que los Cullen vivían en Forks jamás se los vio relacionándose con alguien más que no sea un miembro de su familia, todo aquel que se les acercaba, ya sea con buenas o malas intenciones, era despachado gentilmente o ignorado dada las circunstancia. Es por eso que ver a Emmett Cullen correr hacia los chicos nuevos, previamente de saludarlos con un enorme grito, para luego abrazar a la chica como si fuera el nuevo modelo de una reconocida marca de osos de peluches y él una nenita fanática de esos ositos dispuesto a no soltarla jamás. (N/A: es cierto viví algo igual con mi hermanita, mis papás tuvieron que comprarlo porque no lo quería soltar y guarda si alguien lo toca hasta hoy en día jajajaj)

Lo más curiosos es que la misma cara que tenían todos los estudiantes la tenían Bella y Danny, aunque a este se le notaba el esfuerzo sobrehumano para no soltar una gran carcajada, mientras que los otros Cullen soltaban una que otra risas a medida que se iban acercando hacia ellos, incluso Rosalie sonreía de verdad al ver la felicidad de su pareja.

- ¡Buenos días chicos!- saludo con su voz cantarina una alegre Alice mientras se acercaba a Danny a hablar, ya que Emmett estaba muy ocupado contándole a su hija todo lo que hizo en el tiempo que estuvieron separados, que fueron solo unas dos horas máximo. Cabe destacar que Bella estaba en un estado shock, lo que la convertía en la muñeca de trapo de su papá que la revolvía por todos lados cuando la hacía girar.

- Buenos días- les dijo Danny en general mientras veía a Emmett y su muñeca Bella- ¿Siempre saludan a sus conocidos de esta manera tan… peculiar?- les preguntó mientras se reía suavemente.

- Habitualmente somos más reservados pero… ya conociste a Emmett- le contesto Jasper como si eso fuera una verdad universal.

- Desde que se fueron que no paró de hablar de todas las cosas que planeaba hacer cuando llegaran a la escuela- les dijo Alice con una gran sonrisa, Danny solo asintió con la cabeza como si eso explicara todo, pero lo que no explico fue que ella también tenía sus propios planes.

- Nunca lo vi tan emocionado por venir al instituto- les dijo Edward para luego soltar una mueca- Es algo escalofriante la verdad… - les confesó Edward consiguiendo que los demás se rieran.

- ¡Chicos! Vamos que se nos hace tarde- les dijo Emmett a todos mientras se iba hacia el edificio con Bella aun en brazos.

- ¿No deberíamos preocuparnos por Bella… digo… ella siga… como estatua?- hizo la pregunta un preocupado Edward mientras veía que Bella seguía en los brazos de Emmett como un ser inerte.

Todos ya estaban dentro del edificio hablando tranquilamente en uno de los pasillos cercanos a sus aulas, la mayoría de los estudiantes todavía se encontraban en el patio del instituto, aun conmocionados por lo que presenciaron pero algunos estaban comenzando a reaccionar.

- Naa… Ya se le va a pasar… Cuando era chiquita también actuaba así cuando estamos en presencia de extraños y hacia alguna bromita- les decía tranquilamente Emmett mientras soltaba lentamente a Bella en el piso- Nunca le gustó llamar la atención… Culpo a mi madre de eso, desde chiquita le decía que como era una damita debía comportarse como tal y no hacer escenas, como las hacía yo- termino Emmett mientras soltaba una gran risa.

A Danny le sorprendió y le causo gracia ver como lo que a Emmett le faltaba de discreción a Bella le sobraba y lo que a ella le faltaba de despreocupación su padre lo tenía de sobra, los Cullen también estaban sorprendidos pero por otros motivos.

Desde que se conocieron, todos los miembros de la familia, una de las primeras cosas que debían saber de cada uno era su pasado para estar seguros de cómo seguirían y que lugares debían evitar por un tiempo, era un tema muy delicado para tocar así que solo pedían lo indispensable como el lugar o quien lo transformo, si alguien quería agregar algo más personal era decisión de esa persona. Al pasar los años poco a poco cada uno empezó a conocer algo más del pasado de sus familiares ya sea de manera directa o indirecta, pero de lo único que sabían de Emmett era el lugar donde lo encontraron medio muerto, como Rosalie lo transformo y que tenía unos familiares en ese lugar, fue lo único que lograron sacarle y con mucho esfuerzo.

Es la primera vez que Emmett compartía algo de su pasado humano tan naturalmente, si antes Emmett les parecía el vampiro más alegre del mundo ahora parecía que su felicidad sobrepasaba los límites de la tierra alcanzando los del mismo universo, hasta Jasper estaba tan embriagado por la felicidad que emitía Emmett que si no fuera por su entrenamiento militar era capaz de imitar a su esposa y caminar como si saltara mientras iba tirando pétalos de flores por todo el lugar.

- Debían de verla cuando era más chiquita e imitaba a mi mamá cuando me regañaba por como me comportaba- continuo contando- Mi papá lo único que hacía era ponerse de acuerdo con ellas para que no se enojaran con él mientras se reía a costa mía- termino con un puchero marca McCarty.

Lo que no sabía era que había una tercera persona escuchando todo, al igual que los Cullen y Danny también la forma de reaccionar de Emmett le provocó algo pero en vez de sorpresa o risa como a los otros lo que le provocó a esta persona fue… ¡mucha ira!

Poco a poco Bella despertaba de su coma vampírico, todavía no podía asimilar lo que su padre acababa de hacer ¿Como iban a explicar semejante espectáculo? Ella solo quería pasar esta temporada tranquila, sin ningún sobresalto pero gracias a esto no se quería ni imaginar lo que estaría pasando por las cabecitas de esos jóvenes, la verdad cuando quería, podían llegar a ser de los más imaginativos, sobre todo para los chismes.

Recordaba que a su papá no solo le gustaba avergonzarla contando sus momentos privados más vergonzosos sino que también le gustaba hacer escenas parecidas a las de hace rato, cuando más dramática y sorprendente eran mejor para él. Su abuelito siempre decía que su padre era un actor frustrado, cuánta sabiduría tenían sus palabras, y ella que creía que su padre con los años se había vuelto un poco más maduro, que ingenua resultó ser.

-¡Emmett McCarty! ¡¿Cómo se te pudo ocurrir actuar de esa manera?! ¡¿Ahora como vamos a arreglar todo este lio?!- una encolerizada Bella fue la que realizó este reclamo, a una velocidad y tono apto para vampiros, tomando a todos por sorpresa ya que creían que seguía en shock.

- Oh, vamos Bells, solo quería saludarte. Además, no fue para tanto- le contesto su padre con un pequeño bufido.

- Punto uno, tienes todo el derecho a saludarme pero de una manera más… normal y menos extravagante. Punto dos, ¿qué no fue para tanto? No escuchas todooo lo que están diciendo ahora los demás alumnos- le reprochaba Bella mientras hacía silencio para enfatizar su argumento.

Para todos, los que eran vampiros, les era fácil escuchar como todos los chicos sacaban conclusiones desde las más lógicas, como que eran viejos conocidos que se reencontraron en Forks, hasta las más locas, como que Bella es la chica nueva que vino al pueblo para poder sacarle el novio a una de los Cullen y que al parecer lo estaba logrando.

Esto preocupó a Bella, su relación con Rose no era la mejor del mundo, bah, ni siquiera existía, para que ahora vengan diciendo que es su posible rival. Bella no la conoce pero, a su parecer, es de la clase de personas que difícilmente brindan su confianza y no quería que por una tontería como esta pueda molestarse con ella o su padre. Para su fortuna Rosalie estaba inmutable, como si estuviera acostumbrada a todas las tonterías que estaban diciendo pero detrás de esa mascara de frialdad y superioridad parecía que estaba triste y no pudo evitar pensar que era por su culpa.

- Emmett, Bella tiene razón. Actuaste muy impulsivo, como siempre, y ahora tenemos que ver como lo arreglamos- la voz de la razón en este caso fue Edwards, quien como siempre piensa mejor sobre las cosas que pueden afectar a su familia antes de actuar. El hecho de que Bella le agradezca su apoyo en contra de su padre con una linda y tímida sonrisa no tiene nada que ver. (N/A: XD)

-Repito, ¡no fue para tanto! EDWARD- dijo Emmett enfatizando de más el nombre del mismo para hacer que vuelva su vista a él y deje de mirar tanto a SU bebita- Simplemente le decimos la verdad y ya.

- Seguro Emmett, le decimos que es tu hija perdida que no ves hace más de 50 años la cual como es un vampiro, como nosotros, por eso todavía luce muy joven- fue la sarcástica respuesta de Alice hacia el enorme vampiro.

- Me subestimas mi estimado duende- le dijo Emmett a Alice mientras se alejaba un poco de ella y Jasper la sujetaba para evitar que se lance encima de Emmett por como le llamo- Lo que propongo es que le digamos que si somos parientes, puede ser que no seamos dos gotas de agua pero si tenemos ciertas características parecidas lo que nos facilitaría todo- terminó de decir Emmett dejando a toda su familia sorprendida por como solucionó lógicamente el problema.

- Me cuesta creer lo que voy a decir pero creo que la idea de Emmett es genial- dio su opinión Jasper convenciendo a todos los demás, excepto a Emmett el cual gruñía por lo bajo diciendo _"Todas mis ideas son geniales solo que ustedes no las aprecian"_, si el viejo soldado experto en estrategias aprobaba eso era más que seguro para todos los demás.

- Si, podemos decir que son hermanos de sangre que fueron adoptados por distintas familias y que como los padres de Bellas y Danny, por trabajo o un accidente, no pueden estar con ustedes aprovecharon para que Bella se vuelva a reencontrar con su hermano mayor- finalizo la coartada Edward.

- Creo que podría funcionar- dijo una insegura Bella- ¿Qué opinas Danny?- pregunto provocando una molestia en Emmett y Edward al ver que la opinión del otro vampiro le importaba y mucho a Bella.

- Por mí está bien Bells- le contestó Danny- Es más, creo que es lo mejor ya que así se explica el por qué pasarán tanto tiempo juntos sin que haya malos entendidos- dijo Danny sabiendo que eso era algo más que probable que suceda y que cualquier malentendido afectarían mucho a Bella.

Una vez acordado la explicación que ofrecerían cada uno se dirigió a sus clases. Bella y Alice al ser las únicas que compartían las primeras horas, los demás las tenían todas separadas por lo menos las primeras, se dirigieron a su respectiva clase.

- Bella, espera- antes de que cruzaran la puerta Alice la detuvo. Cuando iba a preguntar el motivo vio como su padre se acercaba rápidamente, como humano, hacia ellas- Te guardare un lugar- fue lo último que dijo antes de entrar, Bella solo asintió.

- Hey Bells… Yo…- por más raro que parezca Emmett no sabía que decir. La verdad es que sabía qué quería decirle pero no como hacerlo, Bella solo lo miraba con una sonrisita divertida por la expresión de su padre- Que tengas un buen día y que te diviertas pequeña- le dijo dulcemente Emmett.

Una de las cosas que motivo a Emmett a abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas a penas la vio el día de hoy fue que se dio cuenta que, para él, hoy sería como el primer día de clases de su hija y él podía presenciarlo. Antes siempre soñó con ese día, a veces con alegría al pensar que su hija disfrutaría de conocer amiguitos nuevos y otras con tristeza al ver como su pequeña bebita dejaba de serlo para pasar a ser una jovencita.

Sonó con tantas cosas sobre su hija que no pudieron ser pero ahora gracias a la vida, a un ser superior o al destino, a lo que fuera podía recuperar parte del tiempo perdido. Fue eso que determino que luego de dejar a su esposa en su correspondiente clase fue en busca de su hija para acompañarla a su curso, tal cual lo hubiera hecho en un pasado.

A Bella le sorprendió la actitud de su padre, Emmett nunca tuvo pelos en la lengua como para no saber qué decir, pero cuando le deseo un buen día entendió perfectamente todo y no pudo estar más feliz. Cuando era pequeña y comenzó a ir a la escuela le era difícil no ponerse tristes cuando veía como todos sus compañeros iban de la mano con su mamá o su papá, ella siempre contó con sus abuelos pero no era lo mismo. Ahora sin que su padre lo sepa acababa de cumplirle uno de sus anhelos de la infancia, que su padre le acompañe a la escuela. Quizás no sea la escuela primaria, quizás no sea su primer día de escuela, tal vez ya esté un poco pasada con la edad pero todo eso le valía un comino, su papá estaba con ella en su primer día de clases juntos y era lo único que contaba.

- Gracias pa… Nos vemos en el recreo- eso era lo único que Emmett necesito escuchar, eso y la enorme sonrisa en la cara de su hija, esa que formaba hoyuelos en sus mejillas igual a la de él, era lo único que necesitaba para ser feliz.

El timbre sonó anunciando el comienzo del receso y el fin para el suplicio de Bella. Desde la primera hora hasta este momento la chica tuvo que escuchar todo tipo de teorías sobre su supuesta relación con Emmett Cullen y el engaño de este a Rosalie Cullen.

Una en especial, de las tantas teorías de los alumnos, perturbó en gran medida a Bella. Supuestamente se decía que Emmett y ella eran pareja o tenían una relación, lo típico hasta el momento, lo que le espantó fue que supuestamente Rosalie estaba enterada y lo probaba ya que ella tenía lo suyo ¡con Danny! Y como broche de oro le sumaron que en ocasiones estaban los cuatro juntos y uno que otro familiar de los Cullen. No podía creer hasta que limites llegaba la imaginación y perversión de los adolescentes.

- Día pesado ¿no?- una voz le saco de sus pensamientos. Edward se le acerco mientras se dirigían hacia la cafetería, tenía una cara que demostraba mucho cansancio, sospechaba que ella tenía una parecida.

- Bastante- le contesto con una sonrisa cansada- ¿Como pueden decir tantas tonterías?

- Pff… Créeme, piensan cosas peores- confesó Edward con un deje desesperación.

- ¿Tan mal?- preguntó con miedo Bella, Edward solo asintió. Sabía que era imposible pero Bella sintió un ligero estremecimiento lo que provoco la risa de Edward.

- ¿De qué se ríen?- pregunto detrás de ellos Alice, quien se acercaba acompañada de Jasper.

- De Bella, esta algo impresionada por la imaginación de los estudiantes- un contento Edward contesto la pregunta de la pequeña vampiro, la pareja solo se rio un poco más por la cara que puso Bella.

- No estoy impresionada, es solo… solo… Argg… ¿No tienen vidas propias que se meten en las de los demás?- dijo una irritada Bella mientras se dirigían a la mesa en donde los esperaban su padre, Danny y Rosalie.

- Un buen segundo día ¿eh Bella?- mientras que para Bella todo era molesto para Danny era de los más entretenido. Hasta alguna de las mentiras de los chicos le inspiraron para dibujar una que otra escena.

- ¿Qué pasa Belli Bells?- pregunto su padre preocupado por su hija, quien parecía que quería romper la mesa con su cabeza por los golpecitos que estaban dando.

- Está un poco sobrecargada por todo lo que se está hablando pero me ocupo- dijo Jasper mientras le enviaba unas olas de tranquilidad.

- Gracias Jasper- dijo una más tranquila y pacífica Bella, Jasper solo le sonrió.

- Gracias Jas pero estoy bien- Jasper quedo un tanto sorprendido por la negativa a su ayuda pero luego sonrió con cierta burla hacia su amigo, el cual borró su cara de tranquilidad para poner una de molestia e irritación.

- Como digas Edward, supongo que tienes otro modo para… tranquilizarte- mientras decía la última parte de forma burlona mirando disimuladamente a Bella. Edward solo soltó un pequeño gruñido que incremento la risa de Jasper y el desconcierto de los presentes en la mesa.

- ¿De qué nos perdimos?- preguntó un confundido Emmett. Danny siguió como pudo la conversación pero algunas palabras no dichas lo desconcertaron, claro que todo se le aclaro cuando Jasper miró a Bella y el aura de Edward cambió de un celeste pacifico a un rojo ira. Tal vez muy pronto tenga que hablar con ese chico muy seriamente, mientras tanto se divertiría.

- Siempre son así, no les hagan caso- dijo Rosalie, a quien nunca le gusto esas charlas silenciosas entre sus compañeros con dones- En lo personal creo que es de muy mal gusto.

- Si, si, si, somos unos maleducados. Pasando a algo más importante, Bella vamos esta tarde de compra- pregunto, no más bien le informo Alice a Bella. Ella estaba por reclamarle pero los ojitos de borrego a medio morir de Alice y las señas de los demás para que no diga nada y solo acepte no le dejaron otra alternativa.

- Esta bien Alice- contesto Bella, Alice solo celebro en su asiento con una gran sonrisa- ¿Danny vienes con nosotras?- pregunto a su "hermano".

- Me gustaría Bells pero tengo que terminar un dibujo para un trabajo, creo que estaré toda la tarde fuera en el acantilado- se disculpo Danny con la chicas pero dentro de su explicación algo alerto a Bella y a los demás.

- ¿El acantilado? Puede ser muy peligroso Danny, los lobos se pueden molestar- dijo una preocupada Bella.

- Esa vez se salvaron por su ignorancia pero una segunda vez será imposible- les informo Edward, tenía muy en claro que para los lobos una segunda oportunidad no existía.

- Tranquilos con Seth veremos como nos arreglamos.

- ¿Seth? ¿El pequeño?- pregunto Emmett, le agradaba el chico, era joven pero muy simpático, para ser un lobo.

- Si quedamos para encontrarnos y charla. Me dijo que le gustaría aprender a dibujar, tal vez llegue a algún trato con él- confeso tranquilamente Danny dejando momentáneamente sorprendidos a todos. Desde cuando los vampiros y los lobos, enemigos naturales, hacen tratos.

- Me agrada el chico… ¿Crees que le gustaría practicar unas luchitas conmigo?- ahora fue el turno de Emmett para dejar mudos a los demás, lo último que falte era que las chicas de la manada y las de la familia vayan juntas de compras.

- Es cuestión de preguntarle, voy a ver si le interesa y te aviso- dijo Danny, Emmett solo sonrió y ante la mirada de molestia de su mujer solo dijo _¿qué?_

- Solo te digo Emmett Cullen que si pasas un solo segundo con uno de esos chuchos no vas a estar cerca mío hasta que te bañes- le dijo sin contemplaciones Rosalie a su marido quien enseguida hizo un puchero.

- Pero Rose…- trataba de justificarse con un tierno pucherito, ojitos de perrito chiquito y tratando de abrazarla.

- Pero nada Rose, ya dije- mientras le daba uno que otro manotazo a Emmett para que no le abrace.

Para los demás Cullen estas escenas eran típicas pero para Bella no. Ver a su padre tan feliz, con una pareja estable es algo que jamás pensó presenciar. Una vez, cuando tenía 3 añitos, le preguntó porque si su mamá estaba en el cielo él no buscaba otra mami o acaso no quería otra, el solo la abrazo, la sentó en su regazo y con la voz más dulce le dijo _"cuando sea el momento mamá nos enviará una mami para ti y una esposa para mi, mientras tanto debemos esperar y estar felices los dos juntitos con los abuelos"._

Y así lo hizo, fue muy feliz el tiempo que estuvieron juntos, tal vez por eso nunca le mandaron una nueva mamá ya que con un padre como Emmett jamás le hizo falta anda de amor, pero le alegraba saber que al fin su padre es completamente feliz con una mujer que de verdad lo ame como Rosalie. Bella solo sonrió ante esto y sus recuerdos para luego ponerse de pie.

- ¿A dónde vas Bells?- pregunto Danny logrando que Emmett deje de tratar de abrazar a Rose para prestarle atención a su hija.

- Olvide unos libros que necesito para la siguiente clase- les explico para luego ir en busca de sus libros.

A medida que iba caminando podía escuchar como el rumor que iniciaron esta mañana comenzaba a tener efecto, ahora una mitad de los chicos decían que mantenían una relación mientras que la otra mitad buscaba cuales eran las similitudes entre los hermanitos.

- No te pareces mucho a tu hermano- estaba tan concentrada escuchando lo que hablaban los demás que la voz del chico que le hablo verdaderamente le sorprendió.

- Ah… Si, es que él se parece más a papá, yo salí a mi madre- fue su respuesta. Un chico rubio, con el cabello despeinado apropósito, de ojos azules y con un rostro algo aniñado fue el que le hablo.

- Eso lo explica… Soy Mike, Mike Newton- se presento el chico con una norme sonrisa, para Bella fue como si se esforzara en ser amable con ella.

- Bella Martin- le contesto mientras le regalaba una pequeña sonrisa que logró dejar mudo al pobre chico, odiaba cuando una simple expresión lograba derretir el cerebro de una persona razonable.

- Aahhh… Si… Lo sé… digo… todos lo saben. Junto con tu hermano fueron noticia- le dijo una tanto nervioso Mike. Al ver la mueca que hizo Bella por su comentario enseguida trato de remediarlo- ¿Cuál es tu siguiente clase?

- Biología pero no estoy segura de donde es- le dijo Bella feliz de dejar de lado el otro tema.

- No te preocupes. Yo también tengo esa materia, si quieres vamos juntos…- decía un feliz Mike pero su momento de felicidad se vio opacado por un vampiro no muy feliz.

- No hace falta Newton, yo me encargo de guiar a Bella hacia su siguiente clase- dijo un molesto Edward al pobre chico que enseguida tembló por su intimidación.

- No te molestes Cullen, como tenemos la misma clase no hay problema para mí- en un acto de valentía, o idiotez, de parte de Mike trato de seguir con sus planes de acompañar a su hermosa compañera.

- Que coincidencia, como yo también curso esa materia Emmett me encargo que cuide a SU hermanita pero si tu quieres hablar con él y explicarle porque fuiste con ella…- a medida que iba hablando Mike cada vez perdía más el color y el poco valor que junto salió huyendo y él muy pronto lo seguiría.

- Bueno… si la cosa es así… supongo que nos vemos en clases Isabella, Cullen- casi, casi se podía decir que fue corriendo pero como no está permitido correr en los pasillo camino rápido, muy rápido.

- Bueno, vamos que se hace tarde- le dijo nuestro vampiro favorito con una linda sonrisa pero Bella tenía la mirada en el piso así que no la vio.

- No… no hace falta Edward que estés conmigo- le dijo Bella provocando que la sonrisa del chico se vaya borrando- Mi papá exagera mucho, además de seguro dijo eso como broma, no tienes que tomarlo en serio…

- Bella ¿crees que vine por ti por lo que le dije a Mike de Emmett?- pregunto un intrigado Edward, Bella solo asintió con la mirada todavía en el piso- Es mentira todo lo que dije- confeso Edward con una gran sonrisa.

- Pero ¿por qué?...- no entendía nada si era mentira porque le dijo eso a Mike.

- Conozco a Newton, si no le daba un buen motivo para irse iba a seguir molestándote y no es la mejor compañía que digamos- cuando dijo esto último lo hizo bastante molesto.

- Entonces ¿no estás conmigo por obligación?- lo dijo un poco de insegura.

- Para nada, me gustas… Quiero decir, que me gusta estar contigo - Bella solo lo escuchaba mientras se mordía el labio inferior- Me agradas mucho Bella- le confesó Edward.

- A mi también, y mucho Edward- le dijo Bella con una linda sonrisa que hizo que la de Edward aumentara.

Puede ser que recién se conozcan, que tengan solo unos días desde que se hablaron por primera vez. Todavía les falta mucho que contarse y confesarse, no saben mucho de sus vidas o sus sentimientos para decir que este es uno de esos romances que harán historia pero es el comienzo, el inicio de algo que puede pasar a ser una linda historia de amor. Solo saben que ambos, por ver nuevamente esa misma sonrisa en el rostro del otro, son capaces de cualquier cosa, como de esperar el tiempo necesario para que eso que sienten, y todavía no entienden, crezca para finalmente ponerle un nombre y confesarlo. Pero para eso hay tiempo.

* * *

**Hola! Acá Romi reportándose con un nuevo capítulo jajaj.**

**Anduve un tanto enfermita, soy como asmática no sé si lo mío tiene nombre, por eso tarde un poquito. XD**

**Bueno, creo que no hay mucho que decir, quise hacerlo un poco divertido pero al final salió algo emotivo jajja igual me gusto y espero que a ustedes también.**

**La semana que viene empiezo magisterio, nooo, me acostumbre a levantarme tarde jajja, abogacía ya empecé la semana pasada pero como estaba mal no fui jajaj. Les digo esto porque otra vez puede que me atrase con las actualizaciones pero recuerden no abandono solo tengo mucha tarea que no me deja vivir tranquila, así de fácil jajja, cuando pueda actualizo****.**

**También quiero agradecerles por todos los lindos mensajes, me encantan, siempre contesto a las que puedo y las que no pude esta semana muchas gracias por todo su apoyo. Quiero agradecer a las que no tienen cuenta, kathy (acá explico el por qué de mi tardanza y también te pido paciencia jaja muchas gracias por seguirme), guest (lo mismo que Kathy paciencia por favor****), brujcullen (me alegre que te guste la frase y la historia), yzavo heinsohn (si Bleach es genial, me encanta, no sé si estoy a su nivel pero muchas gracias es un gran alago para mí, que me comparen con uno de los grandes, de mis favoritos, es mucho :D) y pazcollen (si es lo más, todo lo que Cris toca es oro, no hay mujer como ella jajaj miré y amé todo lo que hizo jajaj, me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo, espero que este también te guste). De verdad gracias por todo su cariño.**

**Sin más que decir nos vemos la próxima, cuando pueda actualizar.**

**¡Besos y éxitos! **


End file.
